Divine Destiny
by Anthy2
Summary: Sakura is an angel on a mission - to save a boy named Syaoran Li. But when things get off to a rocky start, how can she manage to earn his friendship ... before it's too late? Is love the only thing that can rescue him? Romance with a heavenly twist!
1. Heaven's New Arrival

  
  
Angelic Assignment  
  
  
========================================================  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura's characters, unfortunately. *tear*  
  
Authoress Ramble: This is Anthy! ^^ I really hope that you enjoy this new story. I worked hard on this first chapter and the concepts in it. Please review with a passion, and be patient if you like it so much that you want me to update it, because I'll be on vacation for awhile with my own angel. Angel in that he loves me and makes me happy, anyway. =3  
  
========================================================  
  
  
Kenji, stop that!, Sakura said with a laugh. She was trying to sound as though she were scolding him, but she failed miserably. His playful smirk and devilish eyes made her laugh despite herself.  
  
Still, he stopped his hand, leaving it on her thigh just below her skirt instead of under it. His touch was warm, and she smiled, gazing at her boyfriend's profile.  
  
His golden brown hair was disheveled, the messy styling very sexy somehow. His full lips were curled into a familiar mischievous smirk, and his dark blue eyes were watching the road as he drove, one hand on the wheel and one on Sakura's thigh.  
  
Her smile deepened; he was perfect. He was everything she'd ever wanted in a boyfriend: funny, affectionate, intelligent. Could it be that she was in love with him?  
  
Her eyes turned from his profile to the windshield. Rain was pounding down on it, and she could not see where in town they were despite the windshield wipers going at full speed. Her jovial thoughts were replaced by worried ones as her eyes drifted to the clock, the three green digital numbers seemingly glaring at her.  
  
I can't believe it's already past one, she whispered. My father is going to murder me, Kenji!  
  
Don't worry, sweetheart, he replied smoothly. We'll tell your parents that I had car trouble or something. We just lost track of the time; it wasn't like we planned to miss your curfew . . .  
  
Sakura smirked at this. You're so bad, she laughed, before her eyes once again turned serious. That may work on your parents, but not on mine. I'm a horrible liar. They'll know in a second that we didn't have any car trouble'.  
  
It's worth a try, Kenji answered. Besides, it was worth it, wasn't it?  
  
Sakura blushed as he squeezed her thigh reassuringly, remembering the things they had done before.  
  
she said shyly. It was worth it every minute.  
  
You bet it was, Kenji purred. Now, stop your worrying. I'm driving as fast as I can. You'll be home soon.  
  
As Sakura's eyes drifted to her window and to the road they were driving on, she saw this was true. Cars, visible only as two bright headlights, zoomed by them in blurs of light. The rain continued to pour, and in the darkness, she could see little more than this.  
  
Don't drive so fast, Sakura said, suddenly worried. A dark feeling swept over her. It won't make that much of a difference, how fast you drive . . .  
  
Kenji replied easily. He squeezed her thigh again, sliding it up her bare leg a few inches as he turned toward her.  
  
You're gorgeous, you know, he purred. Let's do this again soon.  
  
Sakura was staring into his dark blue eyes, spellbound. She blushed as his hand traveled upwards further, sliding just under her skirt. She never noticed as the car began to drift off course, moving diagonally to the right instead of forward. The car was heading into the oncoming lane.  
  
I want to . . ., Kenji began, staring back into her eyes.  
  
Sakura suddenly screamed, seeing a pair of headlights heading straight for the front of the car.   
  
KENJI, WATCH OUT!!, she screamed as his head immediately turned back to the road, his hand abandoning her thigh for the wheel. He spun the wheel sharply to the left, and Sakura braced herself on the dashboard as they swerved.  
  
It was too late.  
  
The two cars crashed into each other with a gut-wrenching sound, a combination of squealing tires, shattering glass and mangling metal. Sakura flew forward, her head smashing into the windshield. A wave of glass flew onto and over her as she was flung backwards, her bleeding head hitting the seat.  
  
Pieces of glass lodged themselves all over into her thin body, covering it with blood. Her head was bleeding the heaviest, blood dripping over eyes. She closed them, clenching her teeth together in agony. The only thing she could feel was pain.  
  
A moment later, darkness overcame not only her vision, but also her mind. Everything- her thoughts, her feelings of terror, her physical pain- went black.  
  
================================================================  
  
Sakura groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, blinking at the harsh light. Pain suddenly washed over her; everything seemed to hurt, especially her head. It was throbbing horribly, and she swore it was about to cave in.  
  
She was suddenly aware of a steady bleeping sound. Turning her head, she saw it was a heartbeat monitor, the sound her heartbeat. She also saw a bag of red blood hanging next to her, connected to a thin tube that fed into her arm, limp and pale at her side.  
  
She groaned again, willing away the pain. Then, suddenly, she noticed a final thing; a limp hand in hers, and a head lying at her side. Someone was slumped over her bed, sleeping at her side. They had been kneeling at her side for hours, waiting.  
  
A bloody dark blue shirt, messy sandy brown hair. She remembered, and gathering all of her strength, she squeezed the hand as tightly as she could.  
  
she said hoarsely. Kenji . . .  
  
The person stirred, and then suddenly jolted awake, lifting their head and body quickly.  
  
Kenji gasped, relieved. Thank God, they said you wouldn't live, they said that you were going to die, but I knew that you . . . I knew you wouldn't leave me! I was so worried, I . . .  
  
I'm so tired, she whispered, her head throbbing with pain. It hurts so much, I just . . . I want to sleep . . .  
  
Kenji said. He squeezed her hand back. Everything is going to be alright now. I promise you that.  
  
So tired, she whispered again. She turned slightly onto her side, and gathering the rest of her strength, she lifted her free hand to his cheek, holding his face as she stared deeply into his eyes.  
  
she whispered hoarsely. He smiled, holding her hand there, on his cheek.  
  
I love you, Sakura, he whispered happily. I'm so glad you're okay.  
  
I love you, too, she whispered back, then sighed heavily. Her body suddenly felt very heavy, as though it were nothing but dead weight. Surprisingly, the pain was beginning to fade away . . .  
  
I feel like I'm dreaming, she whispered. Like I'm about to wake up . . .  
  
This is no dream, Kenji said gently. I do love you, and you . . .  
  
I'm so tired, Sakura whispered a final time. She stared up into Kenji's eyes as her own began to slide closed. She sighed, releasing her breath as his face slowly began to fade into white, and not black.  
  
Kenji said suddenly, alarmed. The warm hand on his cheek suddenly went limp, and when he moved the hand he had placed over it, it fell to the bed with a dull thud.  
  
he cried out, tears sliding down his cheeks. The hand that had been squeezing his also went limp, and he clutched it tightly as fear overtook him.  
  
She watched him calmly, longing to speak to him but somehow unable to. It seemed as though she was slowly falling asleep, though she had never been so conscious of it before. His face was becoming whiter and whiter by the second.  
  
Her eyes closed completely, and all she saw was white.  
  
The last thing she heard was a dull noise, like the bleeps she had heard before, only just one dull tone that did not stop and start again.  
  
Kenji screamed. No, Sakura, not now! Come back to me! Open your eyes!!  
  
Tears fell down his cheeks and onto hers, now pale and cold.  
  
Open your eyes!, he cried, sobbing into her chest.  
  
Open your eyes!!  
  
=================================================================  
  
Sleepily, Sakura opened her eyes. She blinked, confused.  
  
The hospital room was gone, and she was standing in a place that was all white. It didn't appear to be a room, or anything she had seen before for that matter. Rather, it was a like a tunnel, with walls only on her sides, walls of brilliant light. The light surrounded her, making her feel warm and weightless. All of the pain was gone, replaced by a lightness she had never before experienced. It felt as thought a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, a very heavy weight.  
  
She looked around her, still confused, but saw only light. She then looked forward. Coming from the end of this tunnel of light was more light, only a thousand times brighter and more beautiful. It was pure and alluring, and hypnotized by its beauty, she began to walk toward it.  
  
Through light, past light, and into light, Sakura walked forward until she was no longer walking, but rather simply floating in the light.  
  
She closed her eyes, basking in the bright glow of light and warmth. Then, she eagerly opened them.  
  
She frowned as her eyes widened.  
  
She was sitting in a white room. She blinked, looking around. She had never been in this room before, of this she was certain. It had white walls, a white ceiling, and a pure white floor. There was no sign of a window or lamp or light fixture anywhere; the light in the room just was.  
  
She looked down at herself. She was sitting in a white chair and was wearing a flowing white dress that went mid-thigh, her skin pale and milky next to the pure white fabric. She was wearing simple white high heels. She slipped her right foot out of one; white nail polish? Hadn't she had red before?  
  
What's going on?, she spoke aloud.   
  
Were you expecting pearly gates?, a voice said cheerfully.  
  
Sakura turned to her head to the back of the room. A simple white desk was sitting here, and at it was a smiling young man with blue hair and pale skin that nearly blended into the walls.  
  
I personally like the gate of light much better, he continued with a smile. Much more . . . heavenly that way.  
  
Who are you?, Sakura asked, confused.  
  
Oh, my apologies!, the young man exclaimed. He stood up, walking over toward her. He was wearing a flowing white shirt and white pants with white shoes. He reached her and outstretched a hand, which Sakura hesitantly shook.  
  
It's nice to meet you, Miss Sakura, the young man said. He didn't appear to be much older than her.  
  
How did you know my name?, she gasped, startled. The man only smiled warmly.  
  
Oh, we've been expecting you for quite some time now, he answered. I'm glad you made it safely. My name is Eriol. I'll be your-  
  
Made it where?, Sakura interrupted. Eriol smiled fondly again.  
  
I keep forgetting how unaware you new arrivals are, he said with a laugh. Arrived here, in Heaven. Welcome to the birthplace of, well, everything!  
  
Sakura's eyes widened in shock. , she gasped. You mean I'm d-dead?  
  
Well, your old life is over, if that's what you mean, Eriol replied. It went exactly as planned, quite successful.  
  
I'm . . . dead, Sakura whispered sadly. I can't be dead . . .  
  
Think of it as waking up from a dream, Eriol said cheerfully. A very valuable dream that's taught you about the most important things you'll ever know! You've learned a lot from your life, you just don't realize it.  
  
I-Is that the whole point?, Sakura said. To learn and then wake up like none of it was real?  
  
Well, no, Eriol said hesitantly. You're as alive here as you were on Earth, in a way. You can learn everywhere, it's just that in life, well. Life is the only thing that lets you experience things like pain, betrayal, true sadness . . . here, all of that is just . . . not needed. We all understand, so we don't need those things.  
  
I don't understand, Sakura said, about to cry. We live so that we can experience pain?  
  
So that you can learn, Eriol corrected. But that's just a part of it. You're asking the wrong man, really. I've only been around a few thousand years. You're better off asking someone more experienced. Don't worry, though. You'll understand eventually why we choose to have lives on Earth.  
  
Sakura said weakly. I . . . so . . . what do I do now, then? Now that I'm dead?  
  
I wish you wouldn't use that word, Eriol commented. It's so . . . negative. You're not dead, you're awake. Oh, and that's what I'm here for! I'm going to be your supervisor.  
  
Sakura questioned.  
  
Eriol said with a smile. Your supervisor. You see, your job for now is to . . .  
  
Sakura questioned with tears in her eyes. I don't want a job! I don't want to be here, even if it is Heaven. I want to live again, I want to be . . . with Kenji . . .  
  
Live again?, Eriol questioned. No, no, you can't be reincarnated yet. That's why we're having you do this, you see, to pass time until then. Do some good while you wait.  
  
Why can't I be?, Sakura asked pleadingly. Eriol smiled.  
  
Because your soulmate is still alive, he said gently. You have to wait until his life is over, and then you can reincarnate with him. You wouldn't want a life without him, would you?  
  
My soulmate?, Sakura questioned. I have a soulmate?  
  
Everyone has one, Eriol said with a smile. Even me. She's alive right now, actually, just like yours. That's why I'm here, as a supervisor.  
  
Sakura said numbly. Then, suddenly, it came to her. A vision of sandy brown hair and dark blue eyes filled her mind.  
  
Kenji,' she mentally gasped. It's him! He's alive! And he's my soulmate!'  
  
She smiled to herself happily.  
  
I understand, she said cheerfully. I'll wait.  
  
I'm glad you do!, Eriol replied. You have to do something good while you wait, though. You can't just sit up here in Heaven doing nothing for years, you know.  
  
Don't I get wings and a cloud to live in?, Sakura questioned. And what about my halo?  
  
You only get wings when you need them, Eriol replied with a laugh. And a cloud, hah, no. Who would want to live in a cloud? How boring.  
  
What about a halo?, she asked in disappointment.  
  
Halos are like wings, Eriol said. They're only used to distinguish an angel from a living person, and, well, we all know you're an angel while you're here.  
  
I'm an angel?, Sakura said brightly.  
  
Eriol said with a smile. Most everyone here is. And as angels, we have certain duties. One of the most important is protecting and helping out people on Earth.  
  
Like guardian angels?, Sakura questioned.  
  
Yes, quite a bit like that, Eriol replied. All angels have different jobs. There are many different categories under protecting and helping out people on Earth, you know, and for each there is a specific department in Heaven. Angels in each department carry out its duties. Now I, for example, am in charge of the SPD. You're to be a part of it, also. I'll be watching over you when you get your first assignment, which . . .  
  
The SPD?, Sakura questioned. Eriol laughed to himself.  
  
I'm sorry, I forget how much you new arrivals don't know!, he said with a smile. The SPD stands for the Suicide Prevention Department.  
  
The Suicide Prevention Department, Sakura repeated in awe. So, how do you . . .   
  
Ahh, let me explain something first, Eriol interjected. Everyone on Earth has a plan. Their life follows that plan all the way up until they die. Even their death is planned for. Sometimes, though, people can't handle their plan- the lessons are too hard, though they have to be learned. If they can't handle their plan, they sometimes cut it short. This isn't good, because when they get back here, they've cheated themselves out of years and years of lessons. Not only that, but they've changed the plans of others but taking themselves out of them, which messes up their life plans. When those people get here, they suffer the same fate as the prematurely returned person . . . they miss out on things that are extremely important. I can't even explain how important living out one's life completely is, Sakura. That's why this department was created. We help prevent these suicides. Oh, here, let me show you.  
  
Eriol smiled and then walked calmly over to the white desk. Sakura followed him timidly, standing in front of it while he went behind it, bending down in front of a drawer, which he pulled out. She gasped as he pulled out a white book as thick as a basketball from it. How on Earth did they get it to fit in that little drawer?  
  
He set the huge book on top of the desk with a heavy thud, then looked up at Sakura.  
  
Is that a plan?, she asked, her eyes wide. Eriol laughed.  
  
This is a summary of a plan, he replied, amused. Sakura stared at it and him in awe.  
  
Only a summary?, she questioned. Eriol nodded cheerfully.  
  
Yes. Now, let me show you something, he said. He opened the book so that one sixth of the pages were on one side, and five sixths of the pages were on the other.  
  
Now, you see, Eriol explained, gesturing to the one sixth pages, That's all you get if you kill yourself as a teenager, which is when many suicides occur. You miss out on all of this. He gestured to the rest of the pages.  
  
I see, Sakura said, stunned. So this is really very important . . .  
  
Eriol said with a smile. He closed the book and returned it to the desk drawer, the huge book somehow disappearing into it. I'm glad you understand.  
  
Did I have a plan?, Sakura questioned. Was I meant to die . . . now?  
  
Yes, you were, Eriol said confidently. It's hard to accept sometimes, especially when you just had a life as short as yours, but it was all planned out from the moment you were born.  
  
Can I please see it . . . my plan?, Sakura asked shyly.  
  
Well, no, Eriol said hesitantly. It's gone now, locked away in the LDD . . . err, Life Documentation Department, that is, because it's over. You have no need to see it, anyway. You can remember the important things, the things that mattered.  
  
Sakura said, disappointed. So, how do you prevent . . . suicides?  
  
Ahh, well, Eriol said cheerfully. We send angels from the SPD to Earth, and they aid the person before they reach the point at which they decide they need to die. We help them see that life is worth living, and that way, they never reach that point. We open their eyes in a way.  
  
But . . . how do you open their eyes?, Sakura questioned. Eriol smirked at this.  
  
You'll see, Eriol said, his eyes twinkling. It's simple, really. Anyhow, back to you. You're now an agent in the SPD. That's your job until your soulmate arrives here. We have your first assignment all ready for you.  
  
My first assignment?, Sakura asked timidly. But I haven't even been here for an hour, and . . .  
  
Oh, come now, relax, Eriol said soothingly. Everything you need to know in order to complete this assignment you've already learned!  
  
How is that possible?, Sakura questioned. Eriol smiled.  
  
You'll see, he said mysteriously. In any case, your assignment. His name is Syaoran Li. Now, what we'll do is send you to Earth in the guise of a human bein-  
  
You mean I get to be alive again?, Sakura asked happily. Eriol sighed.  
  
No, you can't, he said gently. I'm sorry, but that just isn't possible right now, as I've already explained to you. You'll be human, with a body and all of that, but you won't have your own life. Your only goal will be Syaoran Li's life. You will have fourteen days to complete your assignment, at which point you'll return here.  
  
Only fourteen days?, Sakura said, stunned. But how can anyone change someone's life in only fourteen days? I don't even know this man . . .  
  
Oh, it's easy enough, Eriol said kindly. You'll understand once you arrive back on Earth. You'll realize how precious life was, because you'll no longer have it. All you need to do is show him what you now know . . .  
  
she stuttered, I don't know how I can do that! Oh, I ... oh! I know! I'll tell him my story. I'll tell him about my life, and then about how when I died I realized that . . .  
  
Oh, no, no, Eriol suddenly interjected. No one must know that you are dead. You have to pretend to be a normal human girl. Don't tell anyone that you're an angel.  
  
Oh, well, she said, disappointed. I understand. But how can I show him, then, if I can't tell him?  
  
Show him, Eriol said as he smiled peacefully, With love.  
  
  
==================================================================  
  
I hope you liked the first chapter! ^_^ This is my new story. If you read Amber Eyes, let me tell you that I am not going to abandon it under any circumstance! I merely needed a break while I formulate the ending . . .  
  
Oh, I'll be away on vacation for over two weeks (on the beach with my boyfriend *happy sigh*) so please don't expect any updates until I get back home. ^^  
  
If this story has no reviews by then I'll just kill it. I don't really want to, though. After a new chapter or two of Amber Eyes, I'll updates this!  
  
Please review with your opinions! ^_^


	2. How Can I Help You Today?

  
Angelic Assignment  
  
  
========================================================  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura's characters, unfortunately. *tear*  
  
Authoress Ramble: Well, hurray for chapter two. I think it's getting interesting ... well, anyways. Thank you for reading this new story of mine. ^^ I really hope you enjoy it!  
  
========================================================  
  
  
Show him with love,' Sakura thought in awe, the words echoing in her mind. She was trying her best to memorize them, and in doing so she felt more like a schoolgirl preparing for an exam than an angel out to save a life.  
  
I don't think I'll make a good angel,' she thought idly as she walked. Aren't they graceful? I'm more clumsy than anything ... not very elegant at all ...'  
  
She peered around the hallway curiously, finding nothing to hold her eye. The walls were bare and pure white, predictably. She smiled suddenly; it was nice that it was so simple. Boring, yes, but nice.  
  
She reached the end of the hallway and saw a wide white door in front of her. After he had finished his talk with her, Eriol had directed her down this hallway and told her to go through the door at the end of it. Beyond it was her room, where she would sleep. Her mission would begin first thing in the morning.  
  
She opened the white door cautiously and stepped inside. A moment later, she smiled.  
  
It was a pleasant room, one that seemed filled with sunlight despite its lack of windows. A generously-sized bed with a fluffy white comforter and two large white pillows took up a good portion of it, a dresser made with light wood across from this. The walls were painted, much to Sakura's surprise, a pale blue that matched the blue of the sky on a perfect Sunday afternoon.  
  
Everything in this place seemed welcoming. It comforted her in the same way that coming home after a long vacation had always comforted her; its familiarity had a soothing effect. She swore she'd been here before, though she couldn't remember ever having been.  
  
Sakura blinked lazily, suddenly feeling tired.  
  
I suppose I'd best go to sleep, she said quietly to herself. I have a long day tomorrow ...  
  
Deciding to avoid contemplating the fact that she was dead, Sakura climbed into the bed, sinking into the soft sheets and falling into a deep sleep.  
  
==========================================  
  
Sakura opened her eyes lazily, blinking at the sunlight. She groaned and rolled over, burying herself further in her thick, fluffy sheets. She closed her eyes tightly, willing away the sun, unwilling to wake up and dress and trudge off to school.  
  
Then, in that moment, she remembered. There was no sun, no school, no dressing in her familiar uniform. She was dead. That old life was dead and gone.  
  
She rolled onto her back and opened her eyes, staring at the white ceiling blankly. She frowned, blinking away tears that were threatening to fall.  
  
I don't want to be dead,' she thought mournfully. I want to wake up now so that I can walk downstairs and see my father making breakfast and Toya waiting at the table. I want to go to school and see all my friends, tell them how much I care. I want my Kenji ..'  
  
At this final thought, the tears began to fall. She pulled the pink comforter over her face in shame, praying that Eriol would not walk in to rouse her while she was crying.  
  
She blinked in confusion.  
  
Slowly, she pulled the pink comforter back down to her chest and stared at it.  
  
Wasn't this white last night?,' she thought, startled. She kept staring at it; yes, it was indeed pink.  
  
She slowly raised her eyes to the ceiling. It was white.  
  
It was pale blue last night, I'm sure of it,' Sakura thought. She swallowed hard, suddenly fearful. Did Heaven change colours or something? It was possible .. it was Heaven, after all. She imagined anything could happen here.  
  
Cautiously, she rolled out of bed and looked down at herself. She gasped when she saw that she was wearing pink pajamas with cute little white bunnies. She had definitely not been wearing these last night. In fact, she had never seen them before.  
  
She looked around the room, slightly afraid.  
  
It was definitely not the room she had fallen asleep in. The walls were white, as she had already noticed, and not the perfect pale blue. The bed was pink and not white. There was a closet in this room whereas there had not been one in the other room. There was a dresser, but it was no longer bare .. in fact, it had a pink alarm clock on it and several picture frames.  
  
Sakura approached the dresser, glancing at the clock to note the time. Ten in the morning. She also looked at the picture frames, though as she did, she frowned.  
  
All three of them were blank.  
  
How morbid, she said out loud, though quietly. Is that meant to reflect my life?  
  
She turned around and saw a white door that was slightly ajar. Slowly, Sakura walked toward it and cautiously opened it further, leaning out into a hallway. Its walls were white also, though it was not the hallway of the night before.  
  
she called out, nervous. When she had no reply, she cautiously stepped into the hallway and walked down it, peering around her. The hallway was short, and at the end of it was a living room complete with an overstuffed green sofa and a television, and to the left of that a small kitchen with a moderately-sized wood table for dining.  
  
Sakura guessed that she was in an apartment of some sort. She was about to call out for someone again when a piece of paper on the table caught her eye.  
  
She walked to the table and picked it up, reading the elegant handwriting feeling confused and alone.  
  
It was a letter of some sort. Sakura gasped when she realized that it was addressed to her.  
  
_Dear Sakura,  
  
Welcome to Earth! I'm glad to know that you got here safely and are ready for your assignment. You may be wondering about your surroundings. Well .. for the next two weeks, you'll be living here, so make yourself at home! If anyone inquires, you live here with your family, and not alone.  
  
_Sakura winced at the mention of her family, feeling a stab in her heart as she realized how much she did and would miss them.  
  
_The town you are in is called Obaiba. I'm sure you've heard of it. You attend the local high school. You also have a part-time job at a local coffee shop which is cleverly named Back to the Grind. You work there today (Sunday) from eleven o'clock until five o'clock. Don't be late! And don't worry, everyone has false memories as to who you are and that you work there.  
  
Your name is Sakura Koikomoru .. we can't risk your former last name, I'm sure you understand. Your uniforms for school and for work are in the closet, along with some casual outfits. There is money in the drawer in the kitchen nearest to the refrigerator for food and other expenses.  
  
Please remember not to tell anyone who you are or that you are not .. well, you know. It may be tempting at first. Also remember that you only have fourteen days to complete your assignment, who is named, as you remember, Syaoran Li.  
  
Don't worry, you'll meet him soon enough.  
  
Oh yes, and the phone. As you're new I'll need to check up on you and your progress often. I'll call you on the phone there from time to time to do this. I'm sorry to say that you can't call me, but don't worry, you'll be fine!  
  
Good luck, Eriol  
  
_Sakura lowered the letter and gasped. On the table was a white cellphone that had not been next to the letter a few moments ago. Hesitantly, she reached across the table and picked it up. She smiled slightly; it was cute. It had little white wings on the part where you put your ear, the way that a cell phone cover designed for a girl might.  
  
She set the cellphone down on the table again, sighing.  
  
I have to do this, she said aloud, attempting to swallow her fears. I have a life to save! That and I need to do this until I can see Kenji again ..  
  
She sighed deeply a second time at his memory, her heart tightening with sadness. Shaking her head slightly to dispel her sadness, she walked back down the hallway and into the bedroom, opening the closet.  
  
She shifted through a few outfits, deciding to look them over later. Within a moment, she had found what she had been looking for. She pulled out what she guessed was the uniform for the coffee shop; a dark green shirt with the shop's logo, a khaki skirt and a black apron with two large pockets.  
  
She put on the uniform, staring at herself for a moment. She didn't look like herself, like the girl she once was ...  
  
But then again, I'm not, she said out loud to herself. I'm dead now. I don't have that life any longer.  
  
She sighed deeply, and then, she suddenly realized something.  
  
Eriol had never wrote down where exactly the coffee shop was. She glanced toward the dresser where the alarm clock sat.  
  
It was now ten thirty-seven. Sakura gulped. She had twenty-seven minutes to find a coffee shop she had never so much as see so that she could work there for the next six hours.  
  
She cringed, rushing out of the bedroom, down the hall and through the main door to the apartment. Noting the number on its door, she ran down the stairs until she reached the lobby, then ran out of apartment building altogether, finding herself on the sidewalk of a quiet street.  
  
She looked to her left and then to her right, completely unsure of where she needed to go. She stood there for a moment, utterly confused and helpless.  
  
She then noticed a woman approaching her on the sidewalk. Sakura waited until the woman reached her, then politely spoke.  
  
Excuse me, ma'am, she said, nearly blushing. Could you please direct me to a coffee shop called Back to the Grind'?  
  
the woman said, surprised. Of course, dear. It's down two blocks to your right, take a left and you can't miss it .. ah .. oh.  
  
Sakura blinked, confused, and then realized that the woman was staring at the logo on her green uniform shirt. She laughed nervously, and the woman stared at Sakura as though she were insane.  
  
Ahh, well thank you very much, Sakura replied hurriedly. Have a wonderful day!  
  
At this, Sakura took off running to her right, remembering the woman's directions. The woman stared after her, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
===========================  
  
a cheery voice called from the counter as she walked in. You're a bit late today. It's unlike you.  
  
Oh, ahh, I'm so sorry, Sakura replied hesitantly. The woman behind the counter was wearing a uniform similar to hers, but was in addition wearing a cheerful smile. She had long dark violet hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail and expressive amethyst eyes.  
  
I was, umm, stuck in traffic, Sakura finished with a blush. Tomoyo stared at her curiously where she stood in the doorway of the coffee shop.  
  
I thought you walked, she said, blinking in confusion. Sakura laughed nervously.  
  
Ahh, damn those Don't Walk' and Walk' signs, always so slow, heh, she said, smiling widely as though it would help to persuade the girl at the counter.  
  
She frowned and then laughed shortly at her, and it was obvious to Sakura that in her mind she was thinking how her co-worker must have had a very, very long morning to be so .. disoriented.  
  
Well, don't be shy, come inside, the girl with violet hair said good-naturedly. She patted the counter invitingly, and Sakura, realizing that she had been standing shyly in the doorway the entire time, blushing deeply and made her way across the coffee shop and behind the counter.  
  
As she walked, she looked around at the shop. It was quaint and modern, with interesting art and black and white photographs framed on the walls, which were clean red brick. The tables and chairs were made of dark wood and appeared casual, but were not cheap-looking like the tables in a fast-food restaurant. In one corner of the shop, there was an overstuffed couch and two large, comfortable-looking chairs. The smell of fresh coffee was thick in the air.  
  
Sakura smiled to herself. This seemed like it would be a nice place to work, if only for two weeks.  
  
She reached the girl at the counter and smiled at her.  
  
Well, umm, hello, she said hesitantly, spying the girl's name tag, which was pinned to her apron,   
  
Hello Sakura, Tomoyo said with a laugh. If you would, please go wait on table four.  
  
Sakura smiled nervously and turned back to the tables, then swallowed in fear. There were twelve tables in the room, and she had no idea which was table four'.  
  
She spun back toward Tomoyo with a sweatdrop.  
  
Ahh, which is table four?, she asked shyly. Tomoyo blinked and then laughed.  
  
You forgot already?, Tomoyo asked with a disbelieving smile. She explained to Sakura how the tables were all numbered, and Sakura, feeling embarrassed and eager to be away from Tomoyo despite her kindness, quickly dismissed herself and made her way over to table four.  
  
Good morning, Sakura said cheerfully to a young man and woman. She pulled out a pad of paper that Tomoyo had given to her. What would you like today?  
  
I'll have a hot chocolate, said the young woman. The young man smiled at her, slightly amused.  
  
I'll have an expresso, he said with an encouraging nod in Sakura's direction. She smiled at him and nodded back.  
  
I'll be right back with your order, she said genially. She made her way back to behind the counter where she, surprisingly, managed to make the order without much trouble. Luckily, she had been a frequent at her own town's coffee shop, and having tried almost everything they offered and having had watched them make it for her, she knew how to make a lot of the shop's selections.  
_  
I wonder if that's why he chose a coffee shop for my place to work at,'_ Sakura thought. She dismissed the thought quickly, however, as she stirred the young woman's hot chocolate. Putting the expresso and the hot chocolate on a small tray, she made her way back to table four and served the couple their drinks.  
  
She returned to the counter shyly, standing in front of Tomoyo to await further instructions.  
  
said Tomoyo when she saw this. You can wait on tables one through six now. You remember which they are, right? She laughed good-naturedly.  
  
Sakura replied quickly, blushing. She turned to her set of tables and smile nervously, making her way over to table two, which she saw was being occupied by a lone teenage boy.  
  
she said brightly, smiling for him. How can I help you today?  
  
Coffee, black, the boy responded numbly, not even looking up at Sakura's smiling face. She frowned and wrote this down on her pad of paper despite knowing that she could easily remember it.  
  
_What a dull choice,' _she thought with a confused expression, _For such a young, attractive person.'_  
  
Indeed, her newest customer looked as though he should be ordering a selection that was eight words long instead of two. He had deep amber eyes that he kept half-hidden with his chestnut-coloured hair; his head was bent down so that his hair fell over his eyes halfway.  
  
Sakura shrugged it off, however. Some people were not as they seemed.  
  
I'll be right back with your order, she said cheerfully. She went back behind the counter and made the black coffee easily, setting it on a tray and carrying it back out toward table two.  
  
She was just about to open her mouth and speak to the table's inhabitant when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a strange-looking man at table five. She looked toward him, his clothes unusual; young men never wore pure white and nothing else.  
  
He had dark blue hair and dark eyes, and when he saw Sakura staring at him, he smiled knowingly. She choked, blinking in shock and disbelief.  
  
_Eriol!!,'_ her thoughts screamed. _But he can't be here! He's .. he's dead!'  
  
_Eriol raised a hand and waved at her cheerfully, his smile and eyes still all-knowing. Startled, her shaking hands suddenly shifted, and to her complete shock, her tray clattered to the floor.  
  
The cup of black coffee, however, did not.  
  
The boy with chestnut hair screamed shortly and then began to curse loudly, looking up to stare daggers at Sakura. His amber eyes were furious, and she was sure that was it not incredibly impolite, he would growl at her then and there.  
  
I'm so sorry!, Sakura cried out, I was startled! I'm so sorry!  
  
the boy growled, pulling his wet, steaming shirt away from his body. You're lucky I wasn't burned.  
  
Oh my god!, Sakura cried out again. Are you okay?!  
  
the boy replied shortly.   
  
I'll be right back, Sakura said franticly. She ran back to the counter, grabbed a thick stack of paper napkins, and ran back to table two.  
  
She handed most of them quickly to the boy, keeping a few in her hand. She dabbed the napkins she had kept for herself on his chest, trying her best to help, but the boy pulled away.  
  
Don't bother, he said shortly. He reached into his pants and pulled out his wallet, slapping it down on the table. He opened it and pulled out the equivalent to a twenty dollar bill, shoving it into Sakura's hand.  
  
Keep the change, he growled. For the great service.  
  
As Sakura stared at him, nearly in tears, the boy stood and stormed out of the coffee shop, nearly slamming the heavy door. The bells hanging on it jingled like wind chimes in a hurricane.  
  
Sakura frowned, blinking away her tears. She felt horrible about what she'd accidentally done to her poor third customer. Taking the napkins that were still in her hand, she reached down to clean up the spilled coffee on the table.  
  
As she did so, her eyes widened in surprise. The boy had left his wallet on the table. She picked it up, running her fingers over the worn black leather.  
  
She turned to her right, her eyes widening further. Eriol was still sitting at the table, watching her with an unwavering smile. When she turned to him, his eyes flashed playfully, and he winked at her with an encouraging grin.  
  
Sakura turned back to the wallet, slowly opening it. She pulled out a driver's license, her eyes widening in shock.   
  
The picture on it was none other than the boy she had just spilled hot coffee on. The black type to the right of the picture made it unmistakable:  
  
Name: Li Syaoran.  
  
Sakura gasped, staring at this for a minute. She had just poured scalding hot coffee onto the suicidal boy she was supposed to be saving.  
  
She bit her bottom lip, feeling ashamed. She turned back to the table where Eriol had been sitting, about to ask him what she was to do.  
  
She blinked, and then blinked again. The table was empty.  
  
Eriol was gone.  
  
==================================================================  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! =3 I know it probably kind of sucked, but I can't seem to give up on this story no matter how hard I try ...  
  
If you liked it, please review. I love reviews. =)  
  
Thanks for reading!


	3. Payback

  
Angelic Assignment  
  
  
========================================================  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura's characters, unfortunately. *tear*  
  
Authoress Ramble: I'm sort of sad today ... I hope it doesn't affect my writing style. My boyfriend and I had a bit of a fight, you see, and I just feel really hurt right now ... oh well. Please enjoy this story ... it took a lot of willpower to write it. ^^;;;  
  
========================================================  
  
  
Sakura looked down at the driver's license held between her fingertips, blushing slightly. She still felt humiliated for what she had mistakenly done to the poor boy. He'd seemed so angry; she winced. He probably hated her now, if only in an impersonal way.  
  
She'd apologized to Tomoyo profusely, the violet-haired girl assuring her that it was alright; those things happened. She'd cleaned up the mess successfully despite shaking hands. She hadn't expected Eriol to suddenly appear.  
  
I guess I was just secretly hoping, Sakura thought to herself, That my visit to Heaven was nothing but a dream, and that this was my real life. But it's not; it's completely faked, all of it. Seeing Eriol made me realize that.  
  
She sighed sadly, dispelling these thoughts. Everything was happening so quickly, and she had so little time. She needed to focus on what was important, what was real. She needed to focus on her assignment.  
  
So that boy was my assignment, Sakura thought, recalling his face. His amber eyes had been dark and distant, perhaps saddened. His voice was so monotone, so devoid of any emotion. She hadn't been able to detect the slightest hint of happiness in him.  
  
I suppose a suicidal person would look that way, Sakura thought. Disconnected from reality, not showing any enthusiasm toward it. Anyone would want to distance themselves from a world that had so deeply hurt them ..  
  
This thought led Sakura to a series of new ones. What had hurt this boy so much that he wanted to die? Was he mistreated by his parents? Teased at his high school? Certainly, he must have nothing to live for ..  
  
I probably made his life worse, she thought mournfully. Spilling hot coffee on him! My God! I've heard that little things can push suicidal people over the edge .. I hope I didn't ..  
  
At this, Sakura began to walk a little faster. She'd stopped to ask a few random people on the streets of Obaida directions, and she knew well where she was going now. She had the address memorized.  
  
She was going to visit Syaoran Li .. to apologize to him, and to possibly come up with some excuse to see him again.  
  
==========================================  
  
  
Sakura stood nervously in front of the large door, looking up at the house in awe. It was huge; a mansion, nearly! The doorway was fronted by two large pillars that reached up to support a second-story balcony; there were two stories above that. The house was red brick, and appeared very formal and elegant, too much so.   
  
She blinked in confusion. Perhaps she had the wrong house. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the driver's license; no. This was correct house.  
  
She looked back at the door again, raising her hand to ring the doorbell and then hesitating.  
  
How could someone so suicidal live such a grand life?, she asked herself, shaking her head in disbelief. She had so much to learn about this mysterious boy.  
  
Swallowing her fear, she rang the doorbell. She waited a moment, and before she knew it, the door opened.  
  
A maid faced her, smiling, though in a forced sort of way. Sakura smiled nervously back.  
  
Uhm, hello, she said shyly. I'm here to see Syaoran Li.  
  
the maid said, looking slightly confused. Master Syaoran has so few visitors. Please, come inside.  
  
Sakura stepped through the doorway at the maid's request, looking around the room she'd just walked into in awe. A huge crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, glittering in the light. A wide, polished staircase in front of her led up to the second story. Her shoes clicked softly on the marble floor.  
  
Please, sit down while I inform him of your arrival, the maid said politely, gesturing to a sitting room that was just to the left of the grand entryway. Sakura walked into it and took a seat on a dark green chair, trying her best to get comfortable. She failed miserably, fidgeting in her seat while biting her bottom lip nervously.  
  
Suddenly, a boy appeared in the doorway, his eyes narrowed. He was clearly annoyed.  
  
Sakura gasped in half-surprise, running her eyes over him. He was wearing black swimming trunks and had a white towel slung over his shoulders, his hair disheveled and dripping wet.   
  
In fact, he looked strangely attractive. She took in a deep breath, trying her best to focus on the task at hand .. speaking, that is.  
  
Uhm .. hello!, Sakura blurted out. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
I notice you're staring, he said bluntly. Obviously, I was just in the middle of swimming.  
  
Sakura nodded quickly, blushing.  
  
I'm ahh, my name is Sakura, she said. I came here to apologize about spilling your coffee on you, I really didn't mean to-  
  
Ahh, so that's who you are, Syaoran said, unamused. I was wondering. I remember you now, but .. you came all the way here to apologize to me about that? And how the hell did you find out who I was and where I lived? Are you some kind of psy-  
  
No, that's not the only reason, Sakura said suddenly, slightly annoying at his near-insult. You left your wallet on the table. I came here to return it.  
  
Syaoran said, clearly surprised. He blinked twice while Sakura began to smile smugly, glad to have redeemed herself.  
  
Here it is, she purred, setting it down on a dark wood coffee table in front of her. He stared at it for a moment, not knowing what to make of this new development. He didn't know what to say to such a kind, honest act.  
  
I, ahh, he stuttered, looking from the wallet to Sakura to the wallet again, That is .. thank you.  
  
You're welcome, Sakura said simply, pleased. Now, if there's any way I could repay you for that accident .. oh, I know! I'll give you a free coffee at the shop!  
  
She smiled to herself. This was a wonderful plan .. she would lure him back to the coffee shop, where she could innocently sit at his table and strike up a conversation, slowly getting to know him and earning his trust. She'd know all of his problems in no time at all.  
  
Syaoran, however, had different ideas. He frowned at this proposition.  
  
No thanks, he said, narrowing his amber eyes. I have no plans to go back to your coffee shop, even if it's for free coffee. I'd prefer to go somewhere where the service is less ... clumsy.  
  
Sakura gasped, shocked at his blunt insult. She frowned deeply, offended.  
  
Of course, she snapped. Syaoran smiled suddenly, raising an eyebrow as though amused.  
  
I'm sorry, he purred suddenly. That was wrong of me to say. However, I want you to pay me back in a different way .. care to take a short tour of my home?  
  
Sakura blinked in surprise, raising her own eyebrow in suspicion. That was a sudden suggestion ... too sudden.  
  
Sure .., she said hesitantly, standing. Syaoran grinned, flashing perfect, white teeth.  
  
This way, he said, turning and walking down the hallway. Sakura followed, slightly confused.  
  
This is the kitchen, Syaoran said, gesturing to doors as he passed them, This is the dining room. This is a closet ..  
  
He's not even showing me the rooms,' Sakura thought in annoyance and suspicion. We're just walking past them! What is he up to?'  
  
And this is the pool!, Syaoran said enthusiastically, throwing open a pair of wide French doors.  
  
It's ... gorgeous, Sakura said, stepping behind him into a huge room with a glass dome for a ceiling. Lush, green potted plants lined its walls, making the room seem like some sort of tropical paradise. The pool itself was huge, and the hot tub near to it was just as generously-sized.  
  
I like it, too, Syaoran said, looking over the room with new eyes. There's a nice sauna also.  
  
Ahh ... ahh, Sakura said, only half-listening. She had never seen such a wonderful pool environment. The heavy, warm air was calming as well as encouraging, making the cool lapping water of the pool look heavenly to her body.  
  
Syaoran walked leisurely over to the pool's edge, turning to face Sakura with a sly smile. She shook her head in awe.  
  
This is amazing, she said distractedly. You're so lucky ..  
  
he said, lowering his eyes slightly. I'd be lucky if I were shallow.  
  
Sakura frowned. What do you mean?, she asked.  
  
Syaoran shook his head quickly. he said in a low voice.   
  
he began again, his voice brighter. I know what you can do to pay me back for that tiny little coffee incident.  
  
Sakura asked. And what is that?  
  
Experience for a few brief minutes the shock and anger I felt, he said simply, stepping forward. Sakura stepped back toward the water nervously, eying him with a confused expression.  
  
But how .., she asked, blinking as though afraid. Syaoran smiled, stepping forward again and reaching out his hands.  
  
Like this, he purred, suddenly lunging forward with his palms outstretched, pushing Sakura toward the water and over the edge of the pool.  
  
She screamed as she lost her balance and fell backward into the pool, her body hitting the warm water with a loud splash. She kicked her way to the surface in clothes that had suddenly become very heavy and oppressive, gasping for breath when she finally found the air she was seeking.  
  
Syaoran watched her smugly, and Sakura growled to herself, seeing this.  
  
What a jerk,' she thought angrily. I'll show him payback!'  
  
At this she began kicking more frantically, throwing her arms into the air wildly.  
  
Oh my god!, she shouted. Help me! I can't swim! I'm drowning! I'm going to .. err ... die! Oh please, someone help me! I'll die! I'll die!  
  
She cringed at the irony of her own cries.  
  
Syaoran watched all of this in shock, suddenly growing worried and then fearful. He looked all around him, realizing that they were alone. Feeling guilty and terrified, he threw off his towel and dived gracefully into the pool.  
  
He swam to Sakura quickly, sliding a strong arm around her slim waist and pulling her back to the edge of the pool. Sakura grabbed it with her hand, and seeing this, Syaoran climbed up over the edge of the pool, onto the floor. Sakura tried to do the same, struggling to pull herself up over the edge.  
  
Syaoran reached out his hand to her, frowning as though deeply worried.  
  
Sakura took it, and together they pulled her onto the floor. She rolled onto it, stopping herself on her back. She panted with her eyes closed, keeping up her act.  
  
Syaoran kneeled at her side, looking over her worriedly with a frown straining his handsome features.  
  
Are you alright, ahh... err ... what is your name? Will you okay?, he asked.   
  
Sakura pretended to cough up water, reaching her hand to her throat.  
  
My name is Sakura, she said between coughs. Sah! Kura .. !  
  
Syaoran repeated, unsure of what to do to help her. Will you be alright?  
  
Sakura said, her coughing' slowing suddenly. I'll be fine. What is your name?  
  
he said worriedly. Do you need a doctor?  
  
Sakura repeated, opening her eyes only to narrow them. No, I will not. I want you to know something.  
  
Syaoran looked down at her face in confusion. he asked.  
  
You're a jerk!, Sakura said suddenly, reaching her hand up to slap his face. Syaoran jerked back as she lowered her hand, shocked.  
  
I-I guess I deserve that, he said, frowning. At least I know now you're okay.  
  
Of course I'm okay, Sakura snapped, pulling herself into a sitting position and then to her feet. Syaoran stood as well, rubbing his cheek with his hand.  
  
Do you always do this to people who do nice things for you?, she continued, losing her temper. Syaoran frowned.  
  
he said numbly. He looked her over, taking in her long, drenched red hair, her dripping wet clothing. It clung to her body, revealing womanly curves and full breasts. He suddenly felt very regretful, guilty. He allowed his frown to deepen.  
  
You're an exception, he finished with weak sarcasm, trying his best to salvage his dignity. Sakura shook her head in disbelief, still angry.  
  
It's no wonder the maid said you had no visitors, she snapped.   
  
At this she turned on her heel, walking quickly out of the beautiful room and down the hallway, letting herself out of the front doors. She stormed home and continued to be angry even as she dug for her keys at the doorway to her apartment, muttering under her breath about how she had never encountered anyone so frustrating.  
  
It was only after she'd changed into dry, comfortable clothing and laid down on her bed that she began to realize her mistake.  
  
==================================================================  
  
That's the end for now. I've been lazy as far as writing (this should have been posted days ago!), but ahh, well ... oh well. Thank you for being patient.  
  
If you liked it, please review. I love reviews. =)  
  
Thanks for reading!


	4. Torture

  
Angelic Assignment  
  
  
========================================================  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura's characters, unfortunately. *tear*  
  
Authoress Ramble: *sad sigh* Well, I amazingly felt like writing tonight. You see, for the last few days I have just been so ... sad. I'm horribly worried about my boyfriend. He got so depressed that he had to be admitted into the hospital, and I know nothing of his welfare and haven't heard from him since it happened. I miss him terribly and the worry is consuming me. I was shaking earlier and at once point felt so weak that I could hardly stand. The opening to this chapter is thus rather sad ... a lot of it is what Sakura and I _both_ feel. And also, her memories of being with Kenji are memories that I have of being with Ryan. Please pray for him, and hope that he'll be better soon even though you don't know him. I'd be really grateful if you could do that.  
  
========================================================  
  
That boy is quite possibly the most infuriating person I have ever met, Sakura thought idlely, clutching her hand into a fist but avoiding any other sort of movement. She was lying on her back on her bed, her arms thrown over her head. She was too comfortable to summon true anger, and thus her thoughts were calmer than they might have otherwise been.  
  
She sighed, closing her eyes. This felt so nice; the bed was so comfortable. She allowed her body to relax as her breathing slowly became steady.  
  
He is so .. frustrating, she thought, sighing again. I don't know how to deal with people like him. I know he needs help, but he makes it painfully obvious that he doesn't want help from anyone. He's so rude, so uptight .. so unlike ..  
  
Her thoughts paused at this as her heart skipped a beat. She moaned, turning onto her side as she closed her eyes tightly, trying to block tears from falling. She could feel them building up behind her eyelids. The salty liquid stung her eyes as sighed once again.  
  
So unlike Kenji, her mind finished numbly. Her lips trembled as she thought through the list of his characteristics ... kind-hearted, fun to be around, affectionate, gentle, easy-going, always laid-back and relaxed, always ready to have a good time, always ready to listen to everyone he cared about ...  
  
Words seem so meaningless sometimes, Sakura thought numbly. Yes, all these things described Kenji, but they weren't him. She tried to recall conversations they had once had, but she came up with little, her mind blurring when it came to remembering his words, thus proving her thought that words meant little.  
  
She bit her bottom lip as wordless memories flooded her. The images that filled her mind had never seemed so precious as they were taking place. They had become blurry and short, these memories, but some moments were clear. Lying on the mattress of the pull-out couch in his house's guestroom, still tangled in the sheets as he lied down next to her, talking with her, though she could no longer remember the words. She could remember the feeling of his warm shirt under her fingertips, however. The way she felt as she laid her head on his chest.  
  
She remembered kissing him in his room, the window behind his face. She raised her hand to her lips, knowing that he had kissed them more times than she could count. She blinked back the tears; it was difficult to recall the sensation of his lips on hers ... she longed to experience it again, to remind herself.  
  
He's so far away, Sakura thought mournfully, the tears falling easily now. What was he doing now, she wondered? The thought brought pain to her heart, her chest tightening in unison with her throat. Her tears were wet on her warm cheeks, sliding down them slowly.  
  
She would never know. She would never be able to know what he was doing, what he was thinking, the way he felt ever again, at least until they met in death. For years, she knew, she was damned to being able only to wonder. It would torture her.  
  
She only had the memories now. Her throat tighted again as she thought of the way he had suddenly turned to her as the movie ended, the two of them sitting close to one another on the couch. He had strattled her thighs and looked into her eyes, telling her that each day he spent with her, he loved her more. She could not remember if they kissed then, but she did remember the way she had felt- breathless. The world had stilled as she drew her breath, happiness filling her. She was loved in return, and nothing else mattered.  
  
And now, he was gone. No matter how much she longed to reach out and stroke his cheek, wrap her arms around his waist and bury her face in his chest, he would be far from her.   
  
No one could understand how she felt, she mused. How it felt to be seperated from the person you loved so suddenly, just when everything was becoming so perfect. Just five minutes, her mind screamed. Let me be with him for just that long, long enough to kiss him and touch him and tell him everything in three simple words ...  
  
Sakura cried out, burying her tear-streaked face into her pillow. She could not torture herself with these thoughts now. She had to focus them on a stranger instead, a stranger who had treated her horribly just a few hours before.  
  
He wanted to die, her mind stated, and idly she wondered if she, were she not dead already, would want to die right now, too. Did he feel as much pain as she did right now? Did he cry on his own bed the way she was right now, torturing himself with his longings and cruel memories?  
  
She blinked, suddenly understanding. He must be tortured by something, too.  
  
She whimpered as guilt overwhelmed her. She had made a mistake in walking out on him so harshly. Sure, he was cold, rude, perhaps even cruel ... but in at least one way, they were alike. Abandoning him now would be like abandoning herself.  
  
She brushed aside her tears with the back of her hand, resolving to help him in any way she could. She would save him. She would complete her assignment with pride, and she would do this for one simple reason.  
  
Because she understood.  
  
=====================================  
  
  
As Sakura sobbed on her bed, Syaoran paced his large room, his mind racing. He eventually chose to sit at the chair in front of his desk, leaning forward onto it and burying his face in his crossed arms.  
  
He couldn't explain why, but for some reason he felt consumingly guilty. She had been kind enough to return his wallet, which he knew was filled with several hundred dollars. Any other person would have pocketed the money and thrown it in the nearest dumpster, but not her. She was some sort of saint, and as far as he was concerned, he had just lit a match and thrown it at Joan of Ark.  
  
He remembered her warm, innocent smile. She'd apologized profusely for the coffee incidient; he should have just fucking let it go. But no, he had treated her like crap instead. He had let his grudge consume him. Bitterness and anger was ruining his life once again, wasn't it?  
  
I threw her in the fucking pool, he spoke out loud, groaning. She would hate him now, he knew. She was a stranger to him, and chances were he'd never meet her again, but despite this, knowing that she despised him upset him.   
  
He was attractive, he knew. Maybe if he had come onto her instead of insulting and angering her, he could have asked her out, he mused. He paused in his thinking- no, no, he probably wouldn't have had the courage to do that. But maybe ... the maybe haunted him. She had been so beautiful, especially when she was dripped wet.   
  
He grinned, letting his mind pause on his image. Even when she was furious, she radiated a strange invisible glow. She didn't seem to him to be a normal girl, though he barely knew her. She seemed ... unique.  
  
Syaoran blinked, suddenly shaking his head.  
  
You shouldn't think of her like that, his mind growled. She was just some girl ... probably just one of them. She hates you, remember? Exactly like just about everyone else does ... don't glorify her. You don't know her. So what if she was a little pretty ... let it fucking go.  
  
He sighed. Maybe she wasn't just like everyone else, though. Maybe she was different, like him. Maybe she would have ...  
  
Maybe I could stop by the coffee shop in a few days, he mused numbly, ignoring the angry voice in his head. I could catch her working and apologize for treating her like shit. Maybe she'd forgive me ... she might ... she _did_ return my wallet ... she must be really freakin' nice ...  
  
He frowned at this thought, however. No, he doubted he had courage enough to actually seek her out.  
  
Just get over it, his mind commanded him. You'll probably never see her again. Just forget about it and her.  
  
Syaoran thought, agreeing with himself. I'll never see her again, so I should just forget the hell about it.  
  
He sighed, pulling his shirt over his head. He would do just that; forget about her. But if he did see her again, he mused, he would apologize or something. Just to make that forgetting a little bit easier. Guilt wouldn't help him any.  
  
He removed his shoes, socks and pants next, stripping down to his green plaid boxers. He walked over to his bed, slipping between the green sheets and reaching over to flip off his lamp.  
  
School tommorrow, he remembered, groaning. He had worse things to deal with than guilt born from an unlucky brush with a stranger, however beautiful and memorable she seemed to be.  
  
He settled into bed, rolling onto his side before falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
=====================================  
  
Sakura groaned at the loud ringing noise, holding her pillow over her head until she surrendered, clumsily getting out of bed and shutting the annoying alarm clock off.  
  
Six thirty?, she thought, groaning. She didn't remember setting the alarm clock last night. She looked down at herself; she was still dressed in the clothes she had worn yesterday. She must have fallen asleep on her bed while she was thinking .. and crying.  
  
Well, whatever, Sakura thought sleepily. I'm going back to sleep.  
  
She walked lazily back over to her bed and was about to lay down when she suddenly remembered: it was Monday. She had to go to school!  
  
she muttered, dragging her tired body over to the closet. She pulled the school uniform out of it and put it on sleepily. The dark green pleated skirt flattered her curves and revealed her long, pale legs teasingly, though the white top did little for her breasts. All in all, however, the uniform complimented her.  
  
Some angel I am, she groaned out loud as she slipped on a pair of white socks. She felt dead-tired and lazy, and going to school seemed more like going to Hell than what it actually was.  
  
She began to wake up and thus cheer up as she combed her long hair, however, splashing cold water on her face to speed up the process. She had a blueberry muffin for breakfast, which she had found in a well-stocked kitchen cabinet (Bless you, Eriol!, she thought merrily as she chewed) and had headed out the door after throwing together a quick lunch for herself.  
  
She asked some bewildered pedestrians on the street directions to the school, and ignoring their confused stares after her, she found it without much trouble. It was a large red brick building with a flat roof and three stories, and on first glance, it seemed a pleasant enough place to attend school. Sakura smiled as she noticed large green playing fields and picnic tables near the back of the school that were surrounded by trees with full green foliage.   
  
Yes, she mused ... this was nice.  
  
She walked through one of the school's four sets of double doors, finding and entering the school office. She told the secretary her name with a smile, explaining that she was a new student. She received her sceduale and directions to her first class without much fuss.  
  
Sakura thought, eying her schedule. So I'm headed to room 17-D ... ugh, math! What a wonderful way to start the day.  
  
She sighed; what poor luck. What did an angel need math for, anyway?  
  
Within five minutes she found classroom 17-D, trudging toward it as slowly as possible.  
  
She slid open the door, blushing as she stepped inside it. The teacher paused in writing on the chalkboard, looking over toward her with a frown and then, a moment later, a smile. The students all stared at her with bewildered expressions.  
  
the teacher said, gesturing for her to come in further. She did so, sliding the door closed behind her. You must be our new student, Sakura Koikomoru.  
  
she answered shyly, blushing as she looked over the class. It's so nice to meet you, everyone ..  
  
I'm Mr. Tetsumo, the teacher said with a grin. I'm pleased to have you join my class. Please, take a seat .. hmm .. next to Chihiro, there in the back of the room.  
  
It's nice to meet you, Sakura answered him with a short bow. She then walked to her seat, blushing under the heavy stares of her classmates. A girl with long black hair and dark ruby eyes met her eyes and smiled, and Sakura smiled back at her distractedly, suddenly very nervous.  
  
She turned away from her, and it was then that she saw him.  
  
Syaoran Li, sitting two rows across from her. His amber eyes were locked on her, his jaw dropped. She bit her bottom lip shyly, avoiding his gaze as she sat down.  
  
Heh, I should have expected this, Sakura thought, laughing at herself nervously. Why else would I be attending this school? He is the only reason I am even here ...  
  
The teacher returned to the blackboard and continued writing out complex math equations on it. Sakura blinked, her head swimming; she hated math. She had never been able to understand it.  
  
For this and one other reason, she payed very little attention to Mr. Tetsumo. The other reason was that Syaoran, two rows away from her, was staring at her with cold, confused eyes. Sakura stared ahead nervously, trying to avoid his gaze. She would have to figure out how to approach him later.  
  
The rest of the class passed slowly for Sakura, who was both bored by the material and horribly distracted by Syaoran's glares in her direction. She sighed with relief when the bell rang.  
  
Scrambling for her things, she rushed out of the door as quickly as she could manage, avoiding Syaoran like the plague. Luckily for her, he did not apporach her then; she wasn't prepared for that particular conversation yet, and he hadn't yet summoned up enough nerve to talk with her.  
  
She rushed to her next class, science, which she did not share with him. In fact, she did not share her next two classes with him, either. This had made her sigh with relief; she didn't think she was quite ready to face him yet.  
  
And so it was that by lunch, she was walking on eggshells, incredibly nervous at the idea of approaching Syaoran. She knew that she had to, however; how else was she going to get close to him? She had to break the ice.  
  
If only I could find him, she muttered to herself. As it was a nice day, everyone was enjoying their lunch period outside on the picnic tables, but as she looked around, she could find Syaoran nowhere. She sighed; it would have to wait, at least until she finished eating her lunch.  
  
Sakura found an empty picnic table and settled herself at it, opening her lunch and eating her food slowly. She was just biting into her red apple when her eyes widened in shock; she had spotted him.  
  
And he was walking straight toward her.  
  
She gulped, staring down at her lunch timidly until he was near; she didn't want to be caught staring. She looked up when his shadow crossed the surface of her picnic table, darkening her food.  
  
she said simply, looking up into cold amber eyes. He abruptly took a seat across from her, resting his arms on the picnic table. The sounds of all of the other students chatting happily filled the air, though the two of them could hear nothing but the silence that had fallen between them.  
  
You're the coffee girl, he said in shock, staring at her openly, though he did not appear to be pleased at having found her. I thought I would never see you again, he continued numbly.  
  
Maybe you were just hoping you wouldn't, Sakura snapped, immediately chastizing herself. That was not what she had meant to say! Damn it, she was only pushing him away further ... she had to be approachable and kind ...  
  
Syaoran sighed, adverting his eyes.  
  
he said, slightly annoying. I know you hate me. And I deserve it, I realize that, okay? I only came over here to apologize. I treated you like shit and you in no way deserved it. I should have been grateful to you for returning my wallet and been more ... I should have just forgot the coffee thing but I let my mood control me. Okay?  
  
Sakura stared at him in amazement. All this time, she had been wondering how on Earth she was going to get him to not hate her, but it seemed that she wouldn't have to. She had never expected him to apologize.  
  
I don't hate you, was the only thing she could manage to say. She took in a deep breath as Syaoran stared back at her in surprise.  
  
he said, obviously shocked. He had not expected this. He had only wanted to rid himself of the guilt that had been eating away at him; he didn't expect her to actually hate him any less for it.  
  
I said that I don't hate you, Sakura repeated. I mean, you're apologizing to me. I admit that it's a surprise, but ... well ... you are apologizing, aren't you?  
  
Syaoran said, still stunned. This girl was unbelievable- no one was this freakin' nice. Maybe she was up to something.  
  
I guess so, he said, nearly growling. Sakura frowned at his sudden hostility, but she was a patient person. She smiled; that was good enough for her.  
  
I accept your apology, she said, feeling relieved that he had essentially broken the ice for her. I hope that we can be friends.  
  
Syaoran said suspicously. This girl would probably be immediately snatched up by the crowd of snotty, preppy bitches he hated ... she would be rejecting him soon enough. She must just be saying that to be nice to him ... there couldn't be much more to it than that. Maybe she'd already grasped the fact that he ate alone and had no friends and thus, being the overly nice person she was, felt sorry for him and was offering him a sympathy friendship.  
  
Yes, friends, Sakura answered, oblivious to all of his suspicions. You can start by eating lunch with me, if you want to.  
  
Syaoran considered this, eying her carefully, looking her over for any sign of sarcasm or pity. He found none, but still ... there had to be something beyond that cheerful smile of hers. Some sneaky alternative reason. He mentally shook his head. No .. he couldn't take the chance of being rejected again.  
  
I don't think so, he said coldly. Maybe some other time. I just wanted to clear my conscience.  
  
He glared at her suspicously, and with that he stood and returned to his own empty picnic table on the other side of the lawn, disappearing into the crowds of students and out of her sight.  
  
Sakura frowned, not understanding what had just happened. It had been going so well ...  
  
She sighed; she would need to confront him later, she supposed. For now, however, she was left alone to her thoughts. She picked up her shiny red apple once again and took a healthy bite, disappointed that such an optomistic first step toward friendship had ended so crudely.  
  
A few minutes later, a shadow once again paused over her picnic table. She looked up hopefully, expecting it to be Syaoran; perhaps he had reconsidered. She blinked in surprise; it was not Syaoran.  
  
A girl with long, silky black hair and flashing ruby eyes was staring down at her, a sly smile on her face. She sat down at the picnic table confidently, clearly not nervous around this new girl she did not know.  
  
she purred, leaning forward slightly.  
  
Sakura said cheerfully, albeit bewilderedly. My name is Sakura Koikomoru ... I'm new at this school.  
  
I know that already, the ruby-eyed girl said with a grin. You may call me Meiling.  
  
Sakura repeated with a smile. It's very nice to meet you.  
  
The same to you, the girl replied easily. I noticed that Syaoran Li was just over here chatting with you. I thought I would come over and warn you about him.  
  
Warn me about him?, Sakura questioned, feeling not at all at ease. Meiling's red eyes flashed as she smirked.  
  
You seem like such a sweet girl, she purred. I'm sure you plan to befriend him, don't you? Rescue him from eating alone everyday, from being ignored by everyone?  
  
Someone ought to, Sakura said, suddenly suspicious of this girl. Her words did not seem kind at all, at least toward Syaoran. No one deserves to live that way, alone like that.  
  
I'm just saying that Syaoran is treated like that for a reason, Meiling said innocently. He's a pretty fucked-up person. He doesn't like anyone, and in return, no one likes him.  
  
What do you mean?, Sakura questioned with a frown. Meiling smiled, glad to have intrigued her.  
  
He's always in fights, she said calmly. Most people stay away from him because they're afraid of him. The rest just don't like him, for whatever reasons.  
  
Why does he get in fights?, Sakura asked, her frown deepening. Meiling frowned as well, sighing quietly as though the subject saddened her.  
  
Meiling began, Either someone throws an insult at him and he blows up, or he'll insult someone he had a grudge against out of the blue and they'll attack him. Either way, he always seems to be fighting with someone. He usually wins, and I guess for that reason a lot of the boys hate him. No one likes to lose, you know.  
  
I see, stated Sakura worriedly. Has anyone tried to befriend him before?  
  
Not really, Meiling said easily. Like I said, a lot of people avoid him out of fear. Either that or they hate him for some reason ... or they're the friend or the girlfriend of one of his enemies ... or something. He isn't the kind of person you would want as a friend, anyway. No one wants to be friends with someone who is violent and cold.  
  
Maybe he wouldn't be that way if he had friends, Sakura said defensively. Maybe what he needs is someone to look out for him, to care about him for once. He's a human being just like the rest of us are, and even if he doesn't show them, he has feelings just like we do! Have you ever considered how he feels?  
  
Meiling said. Yes. A few of us do feel sorry for him.  
  
That's not what I mean, Sakura said, sighing. He doesn't need pity. He needs a friend.  
  
Meiling grinned at this, appearing slightly amused.  
  
Sweetheart, what that boy needs is about twenty pills a day and a nice, long trip to the psychiatric ward, she purred. I've heard they can do wonders.  
  
I don't really believe that strangers can truly help a stranger, no matter how much training and education they have, Sakura said with a sad smile. And I believe medications can only do so much. They can treat your mind, but they can't help to correct an aching, empty heart. What he needs is love.  
  
Some people are just messed up, Meiling replied easily. And what they need is to be left alone. That's what they want.  
  
I don't really believe that's what anyone wants, Sakura answered passionately. Meiling smiled at her, her ruby eyes flashing.  
  
Well then, by all means, save him, she purred. Rescue him from the big, bad world of reality. One person can only do so much.  
  
I don't intend to save him, Sakura growled, annoyed with her. She found her to be dispassionate and completely unempathetic toward Syaoran, which angered her. Why couldn't everyone just accept one another? I intend to help him save himself.  
  
Meiling said, her smile suddenly disappearing. I wish you luck. You'll need it, Sakura.  
  
She glared at the emerald-eyed girl and then smiled.  
  
I'll see you around, she purred, standing and then turning, walking forward only to disappear into the crowd of students just as Syaoran had. Sakura sighed, taking another bite of her apple.  
  
What a harsh girl, she thought sadly. It's as though she has no heart at all.  
  
She took another bite of her apple, swallowing it slowly. Meiling was wrong. She would help Syaoran, and she would do it by befriending him. That's what he needed ... love and companionship.  
  
If only I could get him to open up to me, Sakura thought. She sighed a second time. This would be a very long two weeks, but in the end, she knew that one of them would come out alive.  
  
And it would be him.  
  
==================================================================  
  
Well, hurray for the chapter being over. It's actually a few pages longer than usually ... heh, I guess I really got into this one.  
  
If you liked it, please review. Reviews make me smile.  
  
Thanks for reading, as always. Please remember to pray for Ryan to be better soon, if you could. Please ...


	5. Intervention

  
Angelic Assignment  
  
  
========================================================  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura's characters, unfortunately. *tear*  
  
Authoress Ramble: Well ... thanks so much to the people who said that they were going to pray for Ryan. I got to talk with him on the phone for a little while, and that made me feel a lot better. I love him so much, and I'm just ... still so worried. But anyway ... despite my sadness ... I managed to write this, and I really hope that you enjoy it.  
  
Sensitive Reader Warning! This chapter contains a scene that involves sexuality ... a dream, actually. It's not sex, but it's still ... well, you know. So if you're violently opposed to reading about anything beyond making out or something, you may want to avoid the dream. You have been warned.  
  
========================================================  
  
  
Sakura sighed as she slid her key into the door of her apartment. She heard the lock click and opened the door gratefully, literally dragging her schoolbag behind her as she walked into the apartment and shut the door.  
  
She trudged over to the couch and sat down on it heavily, sighing once again.  
  
What a long day, Sakura's mind groaned. Ever since the two conversations at lunch, her mind had been racing. Her heart knew that somewhere deep inside himself, Syaoran was a good person. His apology, albeit being somewhat bitter, had held traces of true sincerity and genuine regret. She had heard it in his voice.  
  
I can't believe Meiling, she thought. She's wrong about him. He doesn't want to be left alone. He may not show it, but he needs help ... in the form of a friend. He needs someone to accept him and stand up for him.  
  
I will be that friend for him, Sakura vowed. Somehow, someway, I'll get close to him.   
  
But how? How on Earth could she earn the trust of someone so cold and isolated in just a few days? She groaned, shaking her head ... this assignment was becoming harder than she had ever expected it to be.  
  
That must be what he is tortured by, Sakura mused as she sat on the couch. Rejection has made him bitter and cold, unable to trust anyone easily. That has to be it.  
  
You and he are alike, a voice in her mind whispered at this. You are both tortured souls. He is tortured by rejection and a lack of love, and you ... you are tortured by love itself.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes at this thought, her chest tightening. She willed away the memories, trying her best not to think of them, but to no avail. Image after image flooded her mind. First, his smiling face near hers, their hands clasped together, his larger hand enveloping hers. Then his lips at her ear, whispering his love for her as their song ended. His voice echoed in her heart ... he'd been singing along to it softly, so that only she could hear him ...  
  
She swallowed hard as tears began to fall. She brushed them away with the back of her hand roughly; not now. She could not let herself fall into depression now. Someone needed her more than her own sadness did.  
  
She sighed, her hands trembling as she reached for the remote and clicked on the television. She had to be strong for him. The blind could not lead the blind.  
  
Her evening passed quickly, television and homework occupying most of her time. Her supper was simple and short, and her evening shower went by in a flash. Usually, she allowed her mind to wander as the hot water pounded on her back, but not tonight. Tonight she had willed her mind to be blank, her heart empty and aching.  
  
She slid into bed with a gentle sigh. Tomorrow would be better, she mused. Helping others always brought happiness, didn't it? If she could save Syaoran, she would happier, and then she would be better able to help herself.  
  
She closed her eyes and settled into a deep sleep.   
  
An hour passed in the quiet, dark apartment before a dark figure suddenly appeared at her bedside. The figure appeared to be more of a shadow than a body, but it was unmistakably human in shape. The shadow chuckled, reaching out and pressing its dark hand onto Sakura's warm forehead.  
  
Sweet dreams, angel, it purred before laughing quietly. An instant later, it disappeared.  
  
==================================  
  
Sakura laughed, splashing an airborne wave of water at her companion. His eyes widened instantly and then shut as the water hit him, her laughter echoing around his surprised yelp.  
  
Stop it, Kenji whined. I have my contacts in! I can't get water in my eyes ...  
  
It was just payback, Sakura responded, staring at him with playful eyes and an innocent grin. He smiled back, and then, suddenly, splashed her.  
  
Sakura cried out, holding up her arms in defense. It did little, and she whimpered as water splashed against her already drenched hair. She lowered her arms and smiled.  
  
You're lucky to have a pool, Sakura said, swimming closer to him. It's really nice ... especially at night, like this.  
  
Kenji said. He stared at her for a moment, then grinned.  
  
he purred, and Sakura, tempted and obedient, closed the distance between them. She swam up to him and stood just a few inches in front of his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
He kissed her hungrily, his lips pressing hard into hers. The sensation created was warm and wet, taking Sakura's breath away. She inwardly whimpered as they drew away from one another, Kenji's eyes playful and suddenly filled with desire.  
  
He spun her around, pressing her back into his chest. She laughed at this, gladly leaning back into his embrace.  
  
She was not prepared for what happened next, however. Kenji brought one of his arms lower, skimming it past her stomach before stopping his hand between her legs. Sakura whimpered in surprise as he pushed aside her red bathing suit with his fingers.  
  
she cried out as he slipped two fingers inside of her. She choked on her breath, unsure of what to do; she had not expected this. They had done this before, of course, so it wasn't that it was new, but never in a pool ...  
  
She whimpered in pleasure as he drew his fingers in and out, encouraged by her gentle cries for more.  
  
S-Stop Kenji, Sakura whispered. Y-Your parents could ..  
  
My parents won't come out here, he said confidently. He responded to her request by pushing his fingers completely inside of her in one swift, defiant motion, making her cry out loudly.  
  
A moment later he used his free hand to sweep her up off of her feet, holding her so that she floated just under the surface of the water. He hastened his pace then, making Sakura's cries louder and more frequent. What he was doing to her felt so good, she could hardly stand it. She was on the point of begging him not to stop.  
  
She lay her head back, her hair slipping into the warm water as her neck rested upon his strong forearm. She continued to whimper, surrendering to him, trusting him as jolts of pleasure swept over her.  
  
She opened her eyes, focusing her pleasure-blurred vision on the clear night sky, the twinkling stars. Her mind was slowly losing its grasp on rational thought, but one thought was clear just before she completely gave in to him.  
  
her mind whispered as her eyes slid shut. I .. love .. you ..  
  
=========================================  
  
I love you!, Sakura cried out into the darkness of her room. She looked about her franticly, feeling ready to cry as she realized that Kenji was not there. She whimpered; it had only been a dream. It had happened before, however, so it wasn't a fantasy ... it was a memory so vivid that it could only be properly revisited within a dream.  
  
She sighed, lowering herself slowly back into bed. He even haunted her in her dreams now. She had loved him so dearly ... how would be she ever be able to forget him?  
  
He must be my soulmate, Sakura thought with conviction. I'll see him again ... I just know that I will. Even death can't keep us apart. I'm sure he's dreaming of us, too ... perhaps we even share the same dre ..  
  
At this, she began to drift off, closing her eyes and falling back into sleep, a sleep that was now dreamless.  
  
=========================================  
  
  
Far from Sakura, a boy groaned, opening his eyes. He blinked in the darkness, leaning over to flip on his lamp.  
  
What the .. ?, he thought, shaking his head as he stared down at his hard-on, hidden beneath the green covers of his bed.   
  
he groaned, too sleepy to do anything about it other than avoiding thinking sexy thoughts. He yawned tiredly, his mind fuzzy and barely awake.  
  
That's strange, he thought idly. I so rarely have dreams. Especially, mmm, those kind.  
  
He hadn't know his mind was so creative! He couldn't remember ever having watched something involving a guy and a girl doing things in a pool. His mind purred at this thought, and he mentally slapped himself.  
  
Must sleep, not think, he muttered, leaning back over to flip off his lamp. He noticed the time then, steady and obvious in large green digital numbers.  
  
he muttered to himself. Fuck. No sleeping for me. I might as well just get the hell up and get ready for school. Woo-fuckin'-hoo, school.  
  
Syaoran slid out of bed clumsily, shivering in the cold air as he made his way to his large closet.  
  
====================================  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was groaning in her own bed and was about ready to take a hammer to her ringing pink alarm clock. She slid out of bed disgruntledly and turned it off, sleepily making her way over to her closet.  
  
She dressed in her school uniform and then combed her hair slowly, blinking away her sleepiness. She had a bowl of cold cereal for breakfast and made her lunch quickly before rushing out her apartment door, walking hurriedly to school.  
  
She made it in time; classes had not even started yet. The halls were filled with students at their lockers, all chatting animatedly with one another.   
  
Sakura sighed, making her way over to her own locker and setting her lunch inside. She turned her head slightly as she closed her locker, catching sight of Meiling talking with a handsome-looking boy in a small crowd of people. She unconsciously narrowed her eyes, immediately suspicious of the ruby-eyed girl.  
  
Sakura shook her contempt away a moment later, however, deciding to wander to her first class a little early. Meiling may not be the kindest person in the world, she mused, but she did not know her well. Maybe there was more to her than what she seemed.  
  
====================================  
  
Good morning Tachi!, Meiling purred, approaching an attractive black-haired boy. He grinned at her, looking her over from her breasts to her sly smile, floating on red-stained lips.   
  
Hey Meiling, he said back, his voice slightly lower than usual. She smiled at this, standing very near to him. What's the occasion? You so rarely chat with me in the morning ...  
  
Meiling smirked, drawing nearer to him.  
  
I just want you to know, she whispered to him, her voice reassuring and sweet, That I don't believe any part of what he said! I'm sure you're not small at all!  
  
Tachi said, taken aback. He looked her over, narrowing his eyes in anger. Small? Who the hell told you that?!  
  
Oh, my, don't get angry at him!, Meiling said, putting a hand to her full lips. Syaoran did. He was telling everyone that ... well ...  
  
That what?, Tachi growled. Meiling smiled ... temper, temper.  
  
That your, umm, well, you know, she purred innocently, Is small ... to match your brain. She pouted at this last statement, as if saddened by its cruelness.  
  
Li said that, huh?, Tachi growled, his hand tightening into a fist. That fucking asshole, I'm going to--  
  
Just then, the bell for the first class of the day rang. Meiling smiled, tilting her head to the side slightly.  
  
Please don't be angry with him, she said sweetly, turning and heading off to her first class with a coy smile.  
  
===================================  
  
Sakura blinked, looking around her math class in confusion. Naturally, she had given up on the lesson long ago; she had been confused from the first moment on, and attempting to pay attention to the lesson would only serve to confuse her even more. No, it was not math that was confusing her now.  
  
The entire class seemed to be unsettled, tense, and certainly not at ease. Everyone's attention, it seemed, gravitated toward an unknown boy with unruly black hair. He was shooting angry glares in Syaoran's direction, who ignored him blatantly, only glaring back once or twice in annoyance.  
  
Sakura frowned. Why was this boy suddenly angry with him? Had something happened yesterday between them that she had not yet heard about? Had they had a fight, perhaps?  
  
Her frown deepened at this. She could not explain why, but the thought of Syaoran being fought against and hurt summoned anger within her, an angry born of protectiveness. She blinked at this thought, confused for a moment ... she was protective of him already?  
  
Well, it is my job to save him, she mused. I suppose that would include protecting him from even further harm. Yes, she decided, settling on this theory. That was why.  
  
Syaoran did not appear surprised at all that the boy was glaring at him. In fact, he seemed merely annoyed, as though he were not a true threat at all. Sakura frowned, continuing to think. Neither of the boys had a scratch on them, so they could not have been fighting earlier. No ... their disagreement had not yet been settled.  
  
She studied the angry black-haired boy carefully. His behavior told her only that he was angry with Syaoran; no amount of staring at him would be able to tell her why. She frowned again, suddenly worried; this boy was larger than Syaoran, and appeared to be very much in shape. Even if Syaoran managed to win a fight against him, the fight would almost certainly be an ugly one.  
  
I can't let them fight, a voice in the back of Sakura's mind urged. I can't watch him be hurt!  
  
These thoughts began to upset her, and flustered, she turned her attention willfully back to the lesson. It was boring and confusing, yes, but that was much better than worrying over something she couldn't yet change. Thinking about math brought no pain to her heart, while thinking of Syaoran being hurt somehow did.  
  
She sighed sadly within her mind, vowing to not let Syaoran out of her sight after school. She would not let anything happen to him.  
  
========================================  
  
Lunch had not gone any better than her math class. Syaoran had ignored Sakura once again, choosing to sit alone at his own picnic table where he ate his lunch quietly and without looking around at anyone.   
  
Sakura had kept a close eye on Tachi, who, not surprisingly, had also spent most of his lunch period continuing to glare daggers at Syaoran, who ignored him as he did everyone else. At one point, he had stood with an angry scowl and had started to walk over to Syaoran's lonely picnic table, but a girl sitting at his table had stopped him from doing so.  
  
It was now after school, and Sakura was sitting at an empty picnic table watching her suicidal charge. Syaoran was sitting on the ground about ten yards away from her, leaning against a tree. His eyes were closed and he was listening to his CD player with a bored frown on his face. He had been doing so for over ten minutes, Sakura noted, scribbling mindless answers down on her math worksheet.  
  
Abruptly, Syaoran opened his eyes and slid off his headphones, putting away his CD player into his schoolbag. He stood and, brushing dirt and grass off of his pants, began to walk away from the tree.  
  
He made it about fifteen feet away from the tree when Tachi and a group of his friends appeared out of nowhere, blocking his path.  
  
As Sakura gasped worriedly, Syaoran narrowed his eyes at the group, glaring daggers at each one of them.  
  
Tachi growled, his hand curling into a fist. Syaoran narrowed his eyes further, annoyed by this sudden disruption of his isolated routine.  
  
he said back, his voice clearly revealing his anger. That's me. Now get the fuck out of my way.  
  
Why would you want to spread such shitty rumors about me, huh?!, Tachi growled. His friends backed up, forming a semicircle behind their leader.   
  
I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Syaoran said in annoyance. I wouldn't waste my time talking shit about you behind your back, and even if I wanted to, I don't have anyone at this fucking school to tell. So get out of my way.  
  
Tachi said, raising his fist. I know what you said about me, and you're going to pay for it!  
  
At this Tachi lunged forward, his punch grazing Syaoran's eye. He growled and clenched his own fist, attacking back with a swift punch to Tachi's stomach.  
  
Sakura stood immediately, alarmed. She dropped her pen and ran toward the group, worry overwhelming her thoughts. Her mind was screaming that she had to do something ... something within her could not bear to watch Syaoran being hurt.  
  
Tachi threw another punch, this one stronger and more accurate. Syaoran grabbed his jaw in pain, quickly spitting out the blood that was spilling from his split lip. He lunged for Tachi but missed, his fist slipping just past his ear.  
  
Sakura neared the group unnoticed, rushing forward not knowing what exactly it was that she was going to do ...  
  
Tachi took advantage of the miss and lunged forward, surprising Syaoran with a swift blow to his gut. He bent over in pain, blood dripping down his chin and onto the concrete below.  
  
Sakura cried out, rushing between the two opponents. It was too late, however; Tachi had been winding up a strong punch, and he let it fly, not seeing Sakura in time.  
  
She threw herself in front of the injured Syaoran and cried out as Tachi's fist slammed into her jaw, knocking her off of her feet and onto the hard, dirty concrete. He gasped and withdrew his hand, having not being able to stop himself in time.  
  
Syaoran straightened himself up in shock and looked down at the unconscious girl before him, gasping. Worry suddenly overwhelmed him, and he knelt down next to her, gently cradling her head in his lap.  
  
Please be alright .. , Syaoran's mind whispered as he looked worriedly over the dark purple bruise that was forming on her jaw and cheek, the red scrapes on the left side of her forehead from when she had hit the pavement. He continued to hold her head gently, unsure of what to do.  
  
he said quietly, his head bent over hers. Sakura, wake up! Are you okay? Why the hell did you do that?! Are you crazy?!  
  
Sakura moaned, her eyes fluttering open. She tried to focus on the blurred figure hovering above her, but she could not. Her vision was too hazy, her head dizzy and swimming.  
  
But then, in a sudden rush of realization, she recognized him.  
  
she whispered happily. She reached up her hand, brushing her fingertips on Syaoran's cheek.  
  
He stiffened, shocked by the tender touch. He blinked and swallowed hard, unsure of what to do.  
  
he said, her fingertips still on his cheek, I'm not Kenji. I'm Syaoran. Syaaah-oh-raaan.  
  
Sakura stuttered, her eyes half-closed, You seem so ... familiar.  
  
Being held by you feels so right, she muttered. Her breathing was heavy and labored.  
  
Look, you just hit your head, Syaoran stuttered, blushing when he realized that her hand had not moved so much as an inch. You're delirious and all that. You don't know who I am or what feels right.  
  
You're wrong, Sakura muttered. You're wrong, I know it. I know you're him because nobody else says my name that way .. so tenderly ..  
  
Syaoran blushed deeply, grabbing her hand with one of his and lowering it quickly, afraid to look into her eyes.  
  
You're delirious, he repeated. You don't know what you're saying. I'm going to pick you up, okay? Don't be scared or anything. I'm going to take you to the nurse's office.  
  
was Sakura's only response, her eyes still half-closed and her vision still murky. Syaoran frowned worriedly and picked her up, standing slowly. He marveled at how light she was in his strong arms, how helpless ... like some kind of ragdoll.  
  
A very pretty ragdoll, he thought idly as he walked, carrying her toward the school. His lips parted slightly as he looked down at her, his amber eyes softening for a moment.  
  
A moment later, he snapped out of it, looking around. Tachi and his friends had disappeared at some point. He growled to himself, angered at this. The coward. He punches out an innocent girl and then runs away ... what an ...  
  
Sakura murmured. She turned slightly in his arms so that her chest was pressed against his, her body tilted at an angle on its side. She reached out with one hand and grabbed a fistful of his green uniform shirt, murmuring something that he could not quite make out.  
  
Syaoran blushed, wishing that she realized it was him and not this boy she'd been muttering about.   
  
He must be her boyfriend, he realized, frowning at this new thought. He looked down at the half-conscious girl in his arms, her eyes closed but her breathing steady, her breasts pressed into him and her warm hand clutching his shirt.   
  
He sighed then, forcing himself to look up and away. He couldn't look at her like that.  
  
Don't worry, he whispered softly as he approached the doors of the school, knowing very well that she could not hear him. I'm going to make sure that you're taken care of.  
  
I promise.  
  
==================================================================  
  
A lot of going-ons in this chapter, heh. A lot of different ideas/themes/developments/whatever you like to call them. I hope that not too many people were bothered by the dream. If so, sorry. I just felt that a dream like that would be good to stress Sakura's humanity.  
  
If you liked it, please review. Reviews make me smile. ^_^  
  
Thanks for reading, as always. I appreciate your time and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  



	6. Tomorrow

  
Angelic Assignment  
  
  
========================================================  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura's characters, unfortunately. *tear*  
  
Authoress Ramble: My boyfriend sounded so sad and emotionally tired when I talked to him on the phone today, finally ... it made me so sad. I feel so helpless, because I love him so deeply and yet I can do nothing to help him ... ahh, the story, the story. Well, please enjoy it! I've been trying to work hard on it and to do my best to make the chapters full and enjoyable.  
  
========================================================  
  
Wonderful work, the deep voice on the other end of the line drawled sarcastically. You've succeeded in bringing them closer together. He'll be eating out of the palm of her hand in no time.  
  
the girl protested, clutching the phone a bit tighter in her sweaty hand, I didn't know she was going to jump in and play heroine! What was I supposed to do?! It would have worked perfectly otherwise.  
  
You should have expected that, the voice said severely. She's one of them, after all. Did you honestly believe she'd sit and watch?  
  
The girl pouted as she felt her cheeks redden in shame.  
  
I didn't think she'd find out about the fight, she said timidly. I didn't think she'd be around to watch, or to jump in on-  
  
I'm very disappointed in you, the voice scolded darkly. You should plan for these things. Your job is not always an easy one. She may be new, but she has a whole shitload of divine luck on her side. She can and will interfere with our plans for him.  
  
I understand, the girl said pleadingly. Please, don't ..  
  
Punish you?, the voice purred. We'll see.  
  
No, please!, the girl shouted into the receiver, suddenly standing from her previous sitting position on the couch. Please, please, I'll do better next time ... I promise I won't mess up again!  
  
You had better not, the voice said darkly. You have two weeks to bring that boy into our grasp. If you fail ..  
  
I won't fail, the girl vowed with a scowl. He's mine. I won't let her get in my way.  
  
Very good, the voice purred. Do whatever you have to. Don't be afraid to go to ... extreme measures. Understand?  
  
the girl said. I understand. I won't hold back.  
  
the voice said. There was a brief pause. Continue with your work, then. I will see you in two weeks. Farewell, my child.  
  
the girl said respectfully as she pressed the button on her black cellphone. She dropped it to the couch cushion unconsciously as her hand curled into a fist.  
  
the girl mentally purred. I won't hold back.  
  
=======================================  
  
  
Sakura groaned quietly, turning over onto her side. She whimpered as her eyes fluttered open; her vision was blurry and constantly shifting, and her head was dizzy and heavy, pounding with pain.  
  
She tried to focus on the room around her, but to no avail; she could only make out blurred, distorted shapes. She sighed, whimpering as the pounding in her head continued.  
  
Where am I ...?, Sakura mumbled. All she could see was white, blurry white everywhere.   
  
Am I back in Heaven again? Did I fail ..?, she muttered inaudibly.  
  
Syaoran suddenly sat upright at the sound of Sakura's mumbling voice. He stood from his chair and walked over to her bedside.   
  
Syaoran said hesitantly. Are you okay .. S-Sakura?  
  
She groaned again and looked at the source of the voice, a blurry form in the shape of a man.  
  
she asked, blinking. Uhh .. ohhh .. why does my head hurt so damn much if I'm back in ..  
  
I'm not Eriol, Syaoran said with a sweatdrop. It's me. Syaoran. You hit your head when you fell, erhm, I mean .. when you got knocked down when .. Tachi .. hit you ..  
  
Syaoran mentally growled as he thought of his, remembering the way Tachi had mindlessly struck her. He clenched his fist in anger .. Tachi would pay later for hitting a girl. Especially this one.  
  
Sakura repeated, blinking in confusion. So I'm not dead ..  
  
Syaoran said, raising an eyebrow and frowning. You're in the nurse's office.  
  
The nurse's ... Tachi ... he hit .. oh, Sakura mumbled, her eyes widening as she began to remember. She'd been punched by the boy that was fighting with Syaoran because ... she jumped into the fight, unable to watch him be hurt ...  
  
She blushed as the memories flooded her, remembering her immediate and selfless panic. She had been so worried over his well-being ... did she really care for Syaoran so much already ... ?  
  
Her blushed deepened as she looked up and met Syaoran's concerned amber eyes, staring down at her disheveled body.  
  
You remember, Syaoran stated. Sakura nodded, turning away from his penetrating gaze.  
  
You're .. you must be crazy, Syaoran began, stuttering slightly. Why the hell did you do that? Why did you jump between us? You had to have known that you might get hurt!  
  
I, uhm, that is, Sakura mumbled, trying to find the right words. She blushed, realizing that if she told him what had really happened, he'd know that she cared for him even though he'd clearly communicated through his actions that he did not want to be her friend.  
  
She bit her bottom lip; what else could she say? She couldn't very well lie, and her answer was fairly obvious anyway.  
  
I, well, Sakura began again. I didn't want to see you get hurt ..  
  
I would have been fine, Syaoran mumbled proudly. Sakura frowned deeply.  
  
But he had punched you hard in the stomach, and ... your lip .., she said, staring at his chin. Syaoran blushed, knowing that running down it was a dried stream of blood.  
  
It isn't your job to protect me, he growled. I can take care of myself. I didn't ask for your help! You shouldn't have ..  
  
I wanted to, Sakura said suddenly, blushing. Syaoran's eyes widened at this, staring at her in shock.  
  
he stuttered, unsure of how to respond to this. You ... you still shouldn't have! I'm not worth being hurt over. And ... crap, and now I owe you.  
  
Owe me?, Sakura queried in confusion. She blinked, slowly pulling herself up into a sitting position.  
  
Syaoran said quickly. Are you .. you're going to be alright?  
  
My head hurts like you wouldn't believe, Sakura said with a slight smile, But I think I'll be fine. I just need some ice.  
  
Syaoran said, coughing slightly as Sakura smiled. His voice had sounded so concerned just then, so caring. That's good. I'll get you some. Uhm, some ice, I mean.  
  
He disappeared out through the door of the small white room, which housed a small hospital-like bed, a chair and a large white cabinet. He returned a moment later, handing Sakura a bag of ice with adverted eyes. She took it with a smile and pressed it to the swollen lump on the side of her forehead, which was covered with gauze ... apparently, she had a scrape there, too.  
  
Thank you, Sakura said with a grateful smile. Syaoran nodded quickly.  
  
It's no trouble, he said, blushing as he continued to avoid her gaze.  
  
I mean, thank you, she continued. Not just for the ice, but for bringing me here. Did you carry me?  
  
Syaoran said, his blush deepening slightly. Since when did he blush so easily?! Damn it, he cursed. And why didn't she remembered that part? She'd been talking to him when he was carrying her here ...  
  
He remembered, then, that her talking had been more like unconscious mumbling. She probably wouldn't have remembered that. That meant that she didn't remember calling him ... he frowned at this. Her boyfriend.  
  
Is something wrong?, Sakura suddenly questioned, breaking him from his thoughts with her concerned, gentle voice.  
  
Syaoran said quickly. I was just ... erhm, never mind. And yes, I carried you here.  
  
That was very kind of you, Sakura said warmly, tilting her head to the side slightly as a gentle smile spread across her beautiful features.  
  
Anyone would have done so, Syaoran muttered, continuing to avoid her eyes. I mean, I couldn't just leave you .. lying there ..  
  
Sakura insisted. Thank you.  
  
You're welcome, Syaoran said, slowly bringing his eyes to hers. Sakura stared back at him for a moment, slightly bewildered; his voice was so calm, so ... there was something beyond his words.  
  
When she said nothing, Syaoran frowned, releasing his breath.  
  
I should let you go, he said quietly. I'm sure you have plans with your boyfriend ... or at least, you should call him and tell him what happened ..  
  
As his voice trailed off, Sakura frowned as well.  
  
she asked, her eyes suddenly growing sad and moist. Syaoran did not notice this, nodding distractedly.  
  
he stated numbly, and as he spoke the name Sakura gasped, holding in her breath for a moment too long.  
  
I ... how did you find out about Kenji?, she asked, shocked.  
  
You were mumbling about him earlier, when you were still delirious, Syaoran said, taking care to avoid her eyes once again. When I was carrying you. You thought that I was him.  
  
I .. Kenji, Sakura said, trying her hardest to hold back her tears. She began to breath deeply in a weak attempt to control herself. Kenji and I ... we ... he is not my boyfriend any longer, because I ... we ... were separated.  
  
Syaoran looked at her in surprise. You broke up with him?  
  
You could say that, Sakura said quietly, her eyes despondent. She took in a deep breath; she had to be strong now. We could no longer be together, and so ... I have no boyfriend.  
  
Syaoran said. That's too bad.  
  
Secretly, though, he didn't feel the least bit sad about this new development. Though it made no sense to him, knowing that Sakura had no lover sent a wave of relief through his neglected heart.  
  
Sakura muttered. She coughed then, suspiciously. In truth, she was on the borderline between composure and sobbing, unable to stop the whimpering and choking sounds she was making in her throat. She was coughing to cover up these tortured noises.  
  
A single tear rolled down her cheek, and Sakura looked away in shame.  
  
Syaoran saw this and frowned, stepping toward her hesitantly.  
  
he said shakily, Hey, don't cry. It's alright.  
  
He hovered over her a moment, unsure of what to do, how to make her stop crying. Deciding that she was in need of some sort of comfort, he reached out and shyly put his trembling hand on her shoulder.  
  
Sakura looked up, surprised, her lips parted as she searched for something to say. Syaoran's eyes widened at this; her face was suddenly dangerously close to his, their eyes locked and their breathing heavy with anticipation.   
  
He swallowed hard and suddenly took a step back, removing his hand. Sakura frowned at this, shyly wiping away the tear with the back of her hand.  
  
Thank you, she said quietly, looking toward him and smiling weakly.  
  
It's nothing, Syaoran muttered, blushing. I .. I think I should go now.  
  
Sakura repeated, disappointed. She did not want him to go ..  
  
She searched her mind for something to say, but came up with nothing. Then, suddenly, her eyes widened and she smiled slightly - she had an idea. This would be her chance.  
  
Hey, wait, she said suddenly, wanting to delay him and also cement their next meeting. You said that you owe me.  
  
Syaoran said, swallowing hard in his nervousness. He had been hoping that she would forget that little slip of the tongue. Well ... yeah. I guess I sort of do.  
  
Sakura said, her lips curving into a smile. I think I know just how you can repay me.  
  
Syaoran asked, suddenly feeling timid. Why was she smiling that way?!  
  
Spend one day with me, Sakura blurted out, blushing. It was her plan, yes, but that didn't seem to make it any less embarrassing.  
  
Spend .. a day with you?, Syaoran repeated in shock. But ... why? Why would you want to spend time with me when you could be-  
  
Sakura said reassuringly. I just want a chance to be your friend.  
  
Syaoran said, bewildered. His eyes softened; this request of hers had touched him somehow. It made him pleased deep inside of himself, as though it filled in part a hole in his heart that had long since needed to be nurtured.  
  
he found himself saying, not even thinking about his reply. He held his breath a moment later; maybe she was joking. Maybe she didn't really mean it. Now was the part where she would laugh at him.  
  
I'll look up your number, Sakura said, pleased. We can do something tomorrow.  
  
Syaoran repeated in surprise. But ... tomorrow is .. we have school.  
  
Sakura blushed at this. It was true; he was right, they did. But she had so little time ... she couldn't afford to wait until the weekend! It had to be sooner.  
  
I have a head injury, she said with a wink, though deep inside she did feel guilty ... well, sort of. And you ... you will sadly have a fever tomorrow ..  
  
And here I thought you were a goodie-goodie, Syaoran said with a smirk. Sakura grinned in response, suddenly feeling more relaxed than she had ever felt around him.  
  
she said teasingly, her eyes flashing happily as she gazed upon the first real smile he had ever given her, I'm no angel.  
  
  
=========================================  
  
Sakura had walked home in a happy daze, despite her slight headache. Finally, things were looking up for her! Maybe saving this boy wouldn't be so difficult after all.  
  
He doesn't seem so bad, she thought cheerfully to herself. Just before we said good-bye to one another he seemed to actually ... like me.  
  
She smiled at this, secretly pleased, and unlocked the door to her apartment nearly floating on air.  
  
It was only when she'd been watching the television for about ten minutes that she began to frown. She'd made plans with him ... but she had no idea what to do with him.  
  
She thought and thought while biting her lower lip, but came up with nothing. Then, suddenly, her eyes widening with delight, it came to her.  
  
Literally ... the idea came to her, not from her.  
  
The white cellphone that Sakura had set on the dining room table suddenly rang just as Sakura was giving up hope. Blinking in surprise, she got up from the couch and dashed to the table, picking up the cellphone and pressing the button with a curious smile.  
  
she asked eagerly.  
  
I heard that you were having some trouble, a calm, fluid voice said. Sakura's smile widened.  
  
she said. But ... trouble with what?  
  
Trouble coming up with an idea as to what to do with him, Eriol said smoothly, and Sakura blushed in embarrassment.  
  
Well, yes, she mumbled. I just don't know ...  
  
Say no more, Eriol said, smiling to himself from his seat at the coffee shop. I have the perfect idea. He'll remember tomorrow forever, I promise you that.  
  
You do?, Sakura said, pleased and excited. Where should we go?  
  
Well, it's actually a pretty common place, Eriol said, taking a sip of his coffee. But I trust you to make it memorable.  
  
I'll try, Sakura said, blushing. I hope that it will cheer him up.  
  
Oh, it will, Eriol said knowingly. By the way, Sakura, I'm very proud of you. You're doing very well ... I'm happy to see you making progress with him.  
  
Sakura said, Well, thank you. I appreciate you saying so.  
  
Eriol said, taking another sip. Go into your bedroom and open the top drawer of your dresser. It will give you a clue as to where you'll be going with Syaoran.  
  
Sakura said eagerly. Just hold on a moment!  
  
Eriol said, smirking as he waited.  
  
Sakura walked to her bedroom and opened the door, stepping inside. She walked over to her dresser and slid open the top drawer with a smile. Her eyes widened then, and promptly .. she gasped.  
  
She raised the phone to her ear once again.  
  
she said in shock. Are you sure? I mean .. I can wear that? You're _encouraging_ me to wear that*? It's not very ... umm ... angelic, other than the colour.  
  
Oh, please, Eriol said as he took another long sip of his coffee. Heaven isn't _that_ bad, Sakura. We do try to have a little bit of fun.  
  
Sakura mumbled, blushing. That's good. It's nice, actually.  
  
I'm glad you like it, Eriol said. Don't worry. It'll fit perfectly!  
  
Thank you, she said in reply, her cheeks still a brilliant shade of red.  
  
You're welcome, Eriol said with a smirk. He took another sip of his coffee. Well, I should let you go now. Just ask Syaoran for directions ... he'll know how to get there.  
  
Oh, alright, Sakura said, not really understanding but too shy to ask further. I'll, ahh ... talk with you later?  
  
Yes, you will, Eriol said cheerfully. I wish you all the luck on Earth, Sakura.  
  
Thank you, Sakura said, sliding open the top dresser drawer again and peering down at its contents with a frown. Deep inside herself, however, she felt playful and excited- she knew that tomorrow would be fun. I think I'm going to need it.  
  
Eriol laughed. Have confidence in yourself! Farewell, my dear.  
  
Bye bye, Eriol, Sakura said, slowly pressing the button on her white cellphone as a shy smile spread across her blushing face. Tomorrow would be fun, indeed.  
  
Eriol pressed the button on his own white cellphone and set it on the table, smiling and pleased. He raised his coffee cup once again, ready to take another sip ...  
  
Oh, damn, Eriol said, frowning. I'm all out of coffee.  
  
Would you care for some more?, a cheerful voice said next to him. Eriol turned to his side as his eyes widened, taking in the sight of a beautiful woman. He smiled at her long, violet hair and her deep amethyst eyes.  
  
I would love some, he said, holding out his cup to her as she refilled it. Slowly, she raised her eyes to meet his, and after a wordless pause, she smiled in return.  
  
========================================  
  
  
Syaoran slid into his bed hesitantly, not really feeling that he was really to go to sleep. He knew that he had to, however- it was late- because he had plans for the next day ... plans with a kind, beautiful single girl.  
  
He shut off his lamp and stared up at the ceiling, still in shock about this otherwise simple situation. He'd never gone out with just with a girl before. All the friends he'd ever had, and those were few and far in-between, had been distinctly male. No girl had ever really expressed interest in him, and he had never, being the cold and distant loner he was, expressed interest in dating any of them.  
  
Though she didn't really act like it was a date kind of thing, Syaoran reasoned with himself. I think she feels sorry for me. Yeah, that's it.  
  
He frowned at this thought, however. Would you jump in front of a strong punch to protect someone that you just felt sorry for?  
  
He sighed despite himself. There was something about this girl, something that drew him from his cold and emotionless shell. She made him want to ... he didn't know. Try a little harder to be ... well ... desirable. And by this, he didn't mean work out and actually comb his hair once a day. He meant that her presence made him want to smile ... to talk and say things other than insults.  
  
I should make the best of this, he vowed to himself. I swear that I won't treat her like shit again. And truthfully, he knew that he wouldn't. He didn't want to scare her away.  
  
Syaoran yawned, closing his eyes as his body slowly became tired, lack of sleep finally claiming him. The last thing he felt, his emotions set free by sleep, was excitement.  
  
She is pretty .., his mind mumbled as he fell asleep, imagining her kind emerald eyes, her long red hair that fell over her small shoulders in flowing waves, her cheerful smile, the full pink lips that formed that beautiful smile ...  
  
That night, he did not dream of her, knowing in the deepest part of his mind that because of tomorrow, he had no need to.  
  
  
==================================================================  
  
Well, the chapter is over again. Hurray for a bit of kawaii-ness and fluff! And hurray for revealing more of Meiling's role in all of this ...  
  
* === Note! I don't know if any perverts read this story (one writes it, I know that for certain!) but just so that you don't interpret and and the wrong way, the thing in the dresser drawer that she is going to wear on her outing with Syaoran is not lingerie or something sex-related like that. Yup, it's only chaste PG-13 for now! Gotta preserve the cuteness!  
  
If you liked it, please review. Reviews make me smile. ^_^  
  
Thanks for reading, as always! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!  



	7. Living In The Past

  
Angelic Assignment  
  
  
========================================================  
  
_Disclaimer_: I do not own Card Captor Sakura's characters, unfortunately. *tear*  
  
_Authoress Ramble_: Well, ahh, happy news. My boyfriend is back from the clinic. ^_^; I'm very happy to have him home. I'd been missing him so much, and I'd been so worried .. ahh. He still has his problems, though, despite being glad to be home once again. I just hope that my love can help him. I hope that he can find strength in it ..  
  
Well, in any case, thanks so much to the people who offered me kind and empathetic reviews about him. *hugs all of you* I'm sure your altruistic thoughts helped him very much. And also, thank you for all of your reviews just in general! You're all so nice. ^^ I was really happy to see people who'd read and reviewed _Amber Eyes _reading this story. Thank you so much for liking my writing enough to come back for more! Much love and appreciation to everyone. You make my life a little bit happier ... I hope you know that.Writing in itself does, of course, but knowing that I can please and affect people with my writing .. it just gives me a calm, satisfied feeling of contentment. So thank you.  
  
========================================================  
  
  
Sakura's fingers had been trembling as she dialed his number, staring at the open phonebook intently so as not to dial it incorrectly. She took in a deep breath and swallowed her fears. After all, she was only giving him a phone call ... it was nothing to be worried about. At least, that's what she told herself, exhaling as she ordered her mind to be calm and her heart to slow down.  
  
a deep, masculine voice answered. You have reached the Li residence.  
  
Sakura blinked in confusion, reasoning after a moment that because of his formal tone, he was probably one of the butlers that worked in the Li mansion.  
  
she said shyly. I called to talk with Syaoran, is he-  
  
One moment ma'am, the voice said quickly, barely allowing her to finish. She blinked several times, holding the phone to her ear as she listened to buzzing silence for a few minutes. Finally, she hear shuffling noises as someone approached and picked up the phone.  
  
a quiet, yet familiarly concise voice said. Sakura smiled at the voice, which sounded slightly shy and yet still sound with pride. She knew that voice. It was Syaoran.  
  
Hey Syaoran, she said, trying her best to sound cheerful. It's me, Sakura.  
  
I know, Syaoran answered too quickly. He blushed, adding on a rushed explanation. I, uhh, recognized your voice.  
  
Though he would never admit it to anyone and was probably hardly aware of it himself, her voice, sweet and light, make his stomach flip nervously and his heartbeat quicken slightly. He coughed quietly, loosening his collar.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura smiled at the fact that he had recognized her voice.  
  
I just called to tell you, she began slyly, feeling a bit more confident, That our destination for tomorrow is a surprise.  
  
A surprise?, Syaoran repeated suspiciously. She grinned at this; apparently he didn't like surprises. However .. she was going to make sure he liked this one ...  
  
Yes, a surprise, she replied, twirling a strand of red hair in her fingers.  
  
I see, Syaoran said, his voice slightly resentful. Who did she think she was, anyway? She was acting as though he _had_ to go on this outing, as though he desperately wanted to and would go anywhere.  
  
His mind drifted for a second at this. He frowned as he realized that he really didn't care where they went. His cheeks began to burn with pink heat.  
  
he grumbled, glad that she was not there to see him blush. Sakura smiled at this.  
  
she replied cheerily. The only thing I ask is that you give me a ride.  
  
I .. uhh, Syaoran mumbled, having not expected this. Ehrm ... well, I guess I cou-  
  
Thanks so much!, she cried out sweetly. That would be wonderful.  
  
Syaoran shook his head in amazement as she gave him the address to her family's apartment building. What had he gotten himself into?  
  
And that's my apartment number, she finished with a smile.  
  
Syaoran said, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. I should be able to find it.  
  
Sakura answered. She swallowed nervously, though she was feeling more excited than anything. Tomorrow ... tomorrow she would show him what life was all about.  
  
I'll be there at nine, Syaoran said, sharing her nervousness as well as a bit of her excitement.  
  
I'll be waiting, Sakura said sweetly, smiling. Well ... I'll see you tomorrow!  
  
Syaoran said numbly, his mind too focused on how fast his heart was suddenly beating. Uhm .. well, bye.  
  
Bye bye!, Sakura said, smiling as she clicked the button on her white cellphone. He'd see ... they would have a wonderful time. She'd see to it personally.  
  
Syaoran starred at the phone in his hands, the dull dial tone still pulsing. He closed his eyes, calming himself ... how did this all happen? It was as if this girl had dropped from skies and straight into his life, as though it had all been planned and he was just a minor character in the play of his life.  
  
He sighed, hanging up the phone with sweaty hands. Why did this girl make him feel this way? He suddenly felt more nervous than he seemingly ever had before, but at the same time excited for reasons beyond his comprehension. She effected him so deeply, and yet he hardly knew who she was. And she certainly didn't know him.  
  
He went upstairs and disappeared into his room, retiring to bed soon afterwards. Thoughts of her and tomorrow kept swinging through his mind, lulling him to sleep. For some strange reason, the image of her smiling face calmed him, soothed some part of him that always seemed to be screaming with need.  
  
=======================================  
  
  
This is insane, Sakura's mind chanted as she slid a white tank-top over her head, shaking her long red locks free as soon as she'd pull it down taut over her flat stomach. Could she really do this ... go there and spend an entire day with a (nearly) complete stranger?  
  
She sighed as she combed her hair, glancing at the clock absentmindedly- 8:38. she cursed, finishing her hair quickly and running into the kitchen where she fixed an extremely quick breakfast for herself. She nearly shoved the blueberry muffin down her throat, not wanting to be eating when Syaoran arrived.  
  
She felt her heart quicken at this. He would be there soon.  
  
She settled onto the couch, flipping on the television and frowning, clearly annoyed, when she next glanced at the clock. 9:07.  
  
I nearly choked on breakfast to be ready before he arrived, and he doesn't even get here on time!, she mentally complained. Then, worry began to overtake her. Maybe he couldn't find her apartment building. Or maybe, just maybe, she thought, her frown deepening at this ... maybe he'd just decided not to come.  
  
I hope he doesn't stand me up, Sakura thought worriedly. She glanced at the clock again. 9:09.   
  
Heh, well, he isn't _that_ late .. yet .., her mind amended.  
  
At that moment, the doorbell rang. Sakura jumped up excitedly, smoothing her tank top unconsciously as she made her way to the door, plastering a bright smile on her face as she opened it.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened as the door slid open, not prepared for what he was about to see. He nearly gasped as he looked her over, his amber eyes avidly taking in her long, pale legs, revealed by short jean shorts. He swallowed hard when he realized how very tight her white tank top was, hugging her curves nicely and accenting her full breasts. It revealed a strip of her flat stomach, barely covering her belly button.   
  
His hands began to sweat as his eyes jumped to her face, meeting her cheerful emerald eyes.  
  
Syaoran stuttered. .. H-Hello.  
  
Good morning!, Sakura chimed happily, not realizing Syaoran's nervousness. Are you ready to go?  
  
Yeah, sure, Syaoran said as calmly as he could, trying to keep his eyes away from the tank top as much as physically possible as Sakura stepped out into the hall next to him, closing and locking her door. She turned to him eagerly.  
  
Let's go, then, she said with a smile, leading him down the hallway and stairs until they reached the street in front of the apartment building. Sakura looked up and down the street, confused.  
  
Where's your car?, she questioned with a frown. Syaoran, finally regaining his composure, smirked at this.  
  
There is no car, he purred, raising his arm and pointing to a new-looking black motorcycle. Sakura's eyes widened in shock.  
  
That's ... that's yours?!, she exclaimed nervously. Syaoran nodded proudly.  
  
It was a birthday gift, he said as Sakura continued to stare, her face visibly paling at least two shades.  
  
It looks really awesome, it's just that, she mumbled shyly, I, ahh. I've never ridden one and I'm sort of ..  
  
Syaoran finished with a haughty smile. Sakura nodded as she quickly adverted her eyes, blushing.  
  
Don't be, he assured, pushing her toward his jet-black pride and joy. I'm a great driver. And even if I'm not ... I have an extra helmet for you.  
  
Sakura swallowed hard at this little joke, feeling very hesitant about mounting the bike, no matter how tempting it looked just sitting there, its new black paint gleaming in the morning sunlight.   
  
I, uhh, she mumbled as they neared the bike and finally stopped in front of it. Ehrm, that is ...  
  
Don't worry, Syaoran said at her side, turning toward her. His voice was softer than before, suddenly calm and reassuring. Sakura turned her head to the side and looked up into his eyes unsurely.  
  
Well .., she said hesitantly. She stopped talking, her eyes widening slightly as Syaoran placed his fingertips on the small of her back gently, nudging her forward.  
  
Don't worry, he repeated slowly. He smiled then, a timid and small but genuine smile. You'll be fine.  
  
Sakura smiled back a little bit at this, mysteriously feeling less afraid of the ride she was about to take.   
  
she said quietly, resolving unconsciously to trust him.  
  
Syaoran walked up to the bike and took one of the two black helmets that were sitting on the seat, handing one to her. Sakura slid it over her long red tresses as Syaoran put on his own, climbing onto the bike in one smooth motion.  
  
Get on, he commanded reassuringly as he gripped the handles. Sakura climbed onto the bike as well, though much more clumsily than he had, positioning herself nearly a foot behind him.  
  
Syaoran turned back to face her, his amber eyes frowning.  
  
You'll slide off if you just sit there, he warned, though his voice was more concerned than scolding. I'm sorry to say this, he continued, muttering the first part as he blushed, But you're going to have get closer.  
  
Sakura blushed as well, feeling slightly embarrassed. She inched closer to him, closing the distance between their bodies so that her stomach was nearly pressed against his hunched back.  
  
Shyly, she wrapped her arms around his body, clutching him tightly as nervousness once again swept over her.  
  
Syaoran blushed as she did this, squeezing him to the point that the pressure of her touch warmed his skin. His bit his bottom lip nervously, pausing to enjoy the feeling of her arms around his waist, her body pressed against his.  
  
He snapped out of it a moment later, however, starting the engine. As he did so, Sakura yelped in fear, clutching him even tighter.  
  
Syaoran blushed even deeper at this, barely able to speak to her out of nervousness.  
  
he choked out. So, where is it we're going exactly?  
  
Sakura mumbled, blushing when she realized that she'd forgotten to tell him earlier. She'd been so surprised by the bike ..  
  
We're going to the beach, she mumbled, forgetting to sound confident and sly in her surprise destination because her fear of the purring motor made her voice soft and trembling with nervousness.  
  
Syaoran said, surprised. He knew where the nearest beach was, of course, but ... he hadn't expected to be going somewhere so ... informal with her.   
  
was all he managed to say, still digesting his surprise.  
  
Don't go too fast, Sakura cried out suddenly. Syaoran was aware once again of her arms wrapped tightly around him, and his blush returned with a vengeance. He coughed slightly to dispel the uncomfortable feeling her touch sent through his entire body, exciting it ...  
  
He coughed again, definitely not wanting to steer his thoughts in that direction. She was only scared, for the gods' sake! He frowned at this thought, remembering ...  
  
Don't be so scared, he said to her reassuringly. We'll be fine. I promise. I wouldn't drive this thing around if I knew it was dangerous.  
  
I know, I'm just .., Sakura mumbled, blushing.  
  
It's alright, Syaoran said, his eyes softening for her. Just try to relax. And don't worry ... we'll be there soon.  
  
Sakura choked out quickly. She tightened her grip a final time as Syaoran began to edge slowly out of his parking space, entering the street and increasing his speed fluidly as he sped down it.  
  
He continued to blush furiously at Sakura's tight, fear-inspired embrace. It sent warm shivers up and down his spine that were unfamiliar and, in his mind, unwelcome. He swallowed hard, trying his best to remember that she was only scared. She wasn't holding him like that because she ...  
  
The pair sped down the streets of Obaiba in silence, and though they reached the beach in a little less than twenty minutes, it felt like an eternity for the blushing driver.  
  
In fact, he nearly sighed with relief as he parked the motorcycle, stopping the engine. Sakura's grip loosened a minute later, after a few moments of brief hesitation. She slid off the bike first, pulling off her helmet as Syaoran dismounted himself, removing his own helmet.  
  
We're here, Sakura said with a smile, relief flooding her at being able to stand on solid ground once again. She had to admit, though, the ride had been exhilarating in some ways, so fast, the wind whipping past her, the warmth of his body against hers ... she blushed at this, immediately disregarding this final thought. She'd only been scared! That was all.  
  
Syaoran said in a bored tone, trying to dispel any memory of Sakura's arms around his body. Why had he gotten so nervous over it, anyway?  
  
Sakura said excitedly. Let's go then!  
  
She turned and began to walk quickly toward the wooden stairs that lead to the beach beyond the parking lot. Syaoran walked after her nervously, not quite sure what to do or say. What was she expecting from him?  
  
Come on!, Sakura encouraged as they reached the stairs and began to climb them. Syaoran followed her slowly, pausing just behind her when she suddenly stopped at the apex of the stairs.  
  
Sakura breathed, her eyes widening as her lips curved elegantly into a genuine smile of awe and appreciation. Look, Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran walked the few steps to her side and looked out at what she was seeing. In front of them was the ocean, stretched out as far as the eye can see, whitecaps rolling with the cool sea breeze. Waves crashed onto the shore, sweeping over the white sand with the calmest, most soothing thunder-like sound she had ever heard.  
  
It's beautiful, she said quietly, smiling. Her emerald eyes sparkled in the warm sunlight.  
  
Syaoran whispered, agreeing with her. It truly was beautiful, the ocean with its dark calm and white-tipped fury, the placid rhythm of the waves crashing upon the shore. His amber eyes softened as he stared at it.  
  
I bet Heaven is like this, in a way, he said. A darkness passed through his eyes then that Sakura failed to see, too busy taking in the beautiful scene in front of her. You know ... life after we die.  
  
Sakura frowned at this, her breath catching in her throat. She hadn't seen enough of Heaven, she reasoned, to truly know if he were right or not. Maybe when you were able to stay there for a long time, you could visit heavenly oceans and seas of light ... but she had never caught a glimpse of anything like that on her brief trip there.  
  
she began quietly. Maybe it is, but perhaps .. this is all there is. Maybe these precious places on Earth are as good as it gets, and we're just too blind to realize it.  
  
She turned then and looked at Syaoran, smiling sweetly and praying deep inside of herself that he understood her warning. He turned to her, his face expressionless as he stared at her, searching her emerald eyes for her reasoning.  
  
I doubt it, he said, slowly beginning to frown. Heaven is a thousand times better than this, I'm sure.  
  
Sakura questioned, frowning as he did. What makes you so sure?  
  
Because only decent people get into Heaven, he said, his amber eyes darkening once again. And that means that there, you don't have to deal with all the shit the world hands you everyday.  
  
Sakura's frown deepened, her chest tightening. He said this statement with so much certainty and venom that she wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold him in her arms, show him that the world could hand him more than pain.  
  
Life isn't always like that, Sakura cried out quietly, her voice low and slightly trembling with desperation. It doesn't have to be like that. There are things here that make all the hardships worth it .. helping others, the love of your friends and family, finding your sou-  
  
Just stop there, Syaoran snapped. I'm happy for you, since you obviously have all of those things. But don't assume that I have any of them!  
  
Sakura choked on her words, taken aback. She felt as though she were about to cry, tears beginning to fill her eyes. He was wrong! She wasn't with her friends or her family. And her soulmate .. she had been so cruelly lost to him ..  
  
She frowned, adverting her eyes and looking back to the ocean with a numb, glassy stare. Syaoran blinked, watching her and frowning deeply when he suddenly began to realize that he had caused that wetness to flood her emerald eyes, caused that deep frown to curse her lips. Guilt pulled at his heartstrings, and he sighed sadly.  
  
he said quietly, but loud enough so that she could hear him. I didn't mean to hurt you by saying that. It's just that I've had ..  
  
A hard life, Sakura finished for him, turning to him once again. She smiled then, but it was a smile so sad that it was nearly unbearable for Syaoran take in. Everyone has their own tragedies, Syaoran. I understand. I just wanted to tell you that it's never worth surrendering your hope for the future.  
  
He stared at her, having absolutely no idea what to say to this. She didn't know him at all and thus had no right to be a judge of his life and how he dealt with it, and yet ... her words, general though they were, rang with truth in a way he couldn't explain. The calm, fluid way in which she had stated her words, speaking each one with conviction and knowing, made her statement seem not advice but the absolute truth.  
  
I want to believe you, was all he managed to say. Sakura frowned at this, hoping to have gotten a more positive response, and yet .. she knew that he had been listening. And a deeper part of her knew that he had understood her.  
  
Let's .. let's walk along the water, ne?, she said shakily, unsure of what else she could say. Syaoran nodded calmly, his amber eyes deep and still intent on her.  
  
Sakura smiled shyly and walked down the beach so that she was close to the crashing waves, but not too close. She slid off her sandals and stepped onto the wet sand, yelping when a wave rolled in and sent water flowing around her ankles just before it retreated back into the sea.  
  
Syaoran removed his shoes as well, continuing to follow the now quiet, yet still cheerful emerald-eyed girl. He too stepped onto the wet sand, closing the distance between himself and Sakura so that he was no longer following her, but rather walking at her side.   
  
They walked together in silence for some time. Sakura was closest to the ocean, and from time to time she looked out at it longingly, her eyes lost. He frowned, knowing that she was thinking things that were close to her heart, things that he would never be able to hear.  
  
The silence eventually unnerved him, and cautiously, he spoke.  
  
he said gently.   
  
She snapped out of her reveries and turned to him in confusion, looking about her for something new. She frowned, not knowing what she was looking for.  
  
she asked. Syaoran locked his eyes with hers for a brief moment, then turned his head so that he was looking behind the two of them.  
  
Our footprints, he said quietly, and Sakura, blinking in surprise, turned her head back as well. She watched with no expression on her face, her lips slightly parted, as a wave crashed onto the beach. Water flowed onto the sand and washed away the trail of footprints that they had made, two sets side by side.  
  
She said nothing, not knowing what she was to say or what was so spellbinding about their footprints disappearing into the sea.  
  
I wish, Syaoran began, turning his head back to the beach in front of him, That the past could be like that. Like footprints in the sand. You create them, but as you move on, they're rhythmically swept away. The past disappears as you continue to walk through your life.  
  
Sakura turned to her side and looked up at him then, taken aback by this sudden expression of true wisdom, wisdom that went beyond his years. She frowned deeply .. what in his past plagued him so deeply that he wished for it to be swept away? Or was it perhaps just his past in general .. the hardships of his life, the way each new day of rejection at school had slowly eroded his enthusiasm for others and for .. his own life?  
  
She thought of her own past then .. of Kenji. Is she had the choice, would she wish for her memories of him to be washed away? They hurt her, yes, made her sad and lonely even now, but ..  
  
No, she thought, her chest tightening. Even if those memories cause me pain, I could never give them up. They're far too precious to me, despite their price ..  
  
Sakura whispered quietly, her voice entwined with the gentle sea breeze, There are things in your past that you want to remember, to keep always. Memories of times of happiness, memories of people you lov-  
  
Not really, Syaoran said numbly. I'd much rather start each day anew, with no memories at all.  
  
Sakura frowned deeply as this, feeling once again as though she were about to cry. How could his heart be so empty that he had nothing in it to cherish?  
  
Then you've never loved, she said numbly, her mind gasping as the words rolled off her tongue. She hadn't meant to whisper that aloud ..  
  
Syaoran turned to her, his amber eyes deep and distant, reminding Sakura very much of the ocean itself, of its calm, dark depths. Her heart nearly stopped beating as she took in his deep, unrelenting frown, his piercing gaze.  
  
he whispered with terrible certainty, You're right.  
  
Sakura pressed her lips together tightly as a single warm tear rolled down her cheek. His eyes looked so cold then ... how could she reach someone so lost that he had never loved?  
  
  
  
=======================================  
  
  
  
  
Meiling smirked silently from her perch on the wooden railing of the stairs that led to the beach. She was sitting on it with inhuman grace, perfectly balanced atop its slim surface as she absentmindedly swung her bare legs back and forth.  
  
She raised a hand to her pale cheek, holding her long black tresses away from her eyes as the sea breeze blew them wildly. She continued to smirk at the lone couple walking along the ocean's edge.  
  
Love is so meaningless, she said to herself, her ruby eyes flashing. If she had more than merely two weeks, she'd probably break his poor little heart soon after tricking him into loving her. She'd do my job for me.  
  
Ahh, but since Heaven has to rush things so much, I have to hurry in completing my job as well, she whispered aloud. I might as well get started.  
  
She jumped down and landed gracefully in the sand, the strings of her black bikini dancing wildly in the wind along with her hair. Her smirk never faltered as she walked along the beach, shrewdly following the couple as a simple yet devious plan began to form in her devilish mind.  
  
  
==================================================================  
  
Poor Sakura, every time she gets close to him it's one step forward, two steps back ... although that's not _her _fault at all. Oh, yes, that reminds me.  
  
Some people reviewed asking about Meiling and no, she is not related to Syaoran. They're aren't cousins in this fic just like there is no magic and no cards. She's a bit out of character, I know, but well ... she has a role to play in all of this! An important role!  
  
I rather like the way this chapter turned out ... first some fluff between the couple, but then .. well .. a lot of serious thoughts. I think this chapter is balanced in that regard.  
  
If you liked it, please review. Reviews make me smile. ^_^  
  
And as always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. =3


	8. Human Love

  
Divine Destiny  
  
========================================================  
  
_Disclaimer_: I do not own Card Captor Sakura's characters, unfortunately. *tear*  
  
_Authoress Ramble_: I have returned to the world of writing and fanfiction! Do I hear clapping? Hmm, what's that? *ducks as a rotten tomato is thrown at her* x.x;; Oh yes, uhm. This is very late, but, ahh, I ... my life got really hard for a while ... and I couldn't bear to write of love ...  
  
But now I can again, so please, enjoy and tell me what you think of it.   
  
========================================================  
  
  
Sakura asked with a curious smile, playfully walking backwards ahead of him on the endless stretch of white sand so that she could face him, What is your favorite, uhm ... ice cream?  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her. Their conversation had gone from deeply personal, if still vague and general, to cheerful and shallow in a matter of minutes. It was his fault, he mused with a tiny twinge of self-loathing. He'd said too much with too much bitterness, and it had made her melancholy, darkening her emerald eyes and frightening her into silence.   
  
_Then you've never loved, she said numbly, her mind gasping as the words rolled off her tongue. She hadn't meant to whisper that aloud ..  
  
Syaoran turned to her, his amber eyes deep and distant, reminding Sakura very much of the ocean itself, of its calm, dark depths. Her heart nearly stopped beating as she took in his deep, unrelenting frown, his piercing gaze.  
  
he whispered with terrible certainty, You're right.  
  
Sakura pressed her lips together tightly as a single warm tear rolled down her cheek. His eyes looked so cold then ... how could she reach someone so lost that he had never loved?  
  
_ The awkward silence between them that had followed had fortunately been brief, as Sakura could not bear it for long ... she'd started up this game of random questions for the purpose of just that, murdering the silence.  
  
she inquired again, smiling. Syaoran winced at the worry and sadness hidden behind that cheerful voice, the utter fragileness of that sweet little smile. What did it matter to her what flavor ice cream he preferred anyhow? What made her care enough to ask?  
  
Mint chocolate chip, he answered idly. A better question was, what made her care enough to bring him here? To wish to waste an entire day with him? The first answer he summoned was that she had a crush on him; the lone wolf was always a tempting target for stupid airhead girls, he knew. But Sakura was no airhead, and she treated him more like a caring friend or sister that she did hit on him.  
  
And besides, he had hurt her, and you didn't fall in love with people who immediately caused you pain. He eagerly dismissed that idea, his lips falling into a frown. His second answer seemed more logical. She felt sorry for him. This was some twisted act of charity.  
  
Now you ask me a question, Sakura prompted. Syaoran looked up at her, startled slightly. Her emerald green eyes flashed him encouragement, and for a moment he was spellbound. He saw little sympathy in those eyes. What he saw instead was genuine interest and kindly-rooted curiosity.  
  
he said, shifting his thoughts back into reality. What to ask her ...  
  
What's your favorite animal?, he asked. He immediately felt ridiculous. What's your favorite animal? What the hell was he thinking, saying something as lame as that?  
  
I like kittens, Sakura purred, still walking backwards. Especially tan and white ones ... with green eyes!  
  
Like yours, Syaoran mused. She was so cute with her simple smile, but at the same time, he knew she was just covering up her deeper concern, her deeper sadness. He smiled falsely back.  
  
And you?, Sakura asked, her long eyelashes batting lazily.  
  
I like wolves, Syaoran purred with a smirk, and at this, his companion sweatdropped, brushing a long strand of red away from her face.  
  
They suit you, Sakura said softly back. The long wolf, I mean. And even just a wolf in general ... alone or not alone ... noble but aloof ... proud ...  
  
Syaoran frowned at this. You must know a lot about me to be able to make that assumption.  
  
Anyone who looked at you properly could do the same, Sakura said back, biting her bottom lip gently. It's your turn again.  
  
Syaoran said. He pursed his lips, thinking about his question carefully. He didn't feel like perpetuating the shallowness of their conversation, for something ... something inside himself told him to test her. If she could not handle his answers to meaningful questions, if they drove her away ... then maybe it was for the best. The best for her, in any case ...  
  
He decided to ease away from the silly questions with one still lighthearted, but at the same time, slightly more personal. He repressed a mental purr, knowing what his question would be.   
  
... how had she made him so damn playful?  
  
Tell me about, Syaoran mouthed, his words spilling over his tongue with the forbidden sweetness of an alcoholic drink, Your first kiss.  
  
Sakura froze in mid-step, her eyes locking with his as her lips parted slightly. A dark secret flooded her eyes, her emerald orbs dampening with liquid sadness. Syaoran clenched his teeth, immediately regretting his regress into personal questions. He'd reminded her of something painful.  
  
Sakura's eyes were blank, her voice empty and hollow, laced with barely audible longing.  
  
His name was Kenji, she whispered. He tilted my chin up and kissed me from above, and I think that's the way our relationship was from then on. I loved him with everything I used to have ...  
  
Syaoran winced at this, wishing he had never opened his damn mouth.  
  
I'm sorry, he muttered. I didn't mean to ...  
  
Sakura turned to him with that horribly sad smile again, the one that made his stomach twist with guilt and longing to ease her pain. His eyes widened as she spoke.  
  
It's all right, she said quietly, calmly. There is always hope, isn't there? We were happy together while we could be, and I ... I treasured that time, and those memories. I cherish them, and I will never regret their birth.  
  
Syaoran said, not sure at all how to respond. I, ahh ... I'm glad that you ...  
  
And yours?, Sakura asked, some of the immediate pain fading. Syaoran found himself sweating nervously, clenching and unclenching a wet palm. Her eyes were gorgeous, even when they were wounded.  
  
My what?, he asked, his mind blank as he stared at her masked expression.  
  
First kiss, Sakura whispered, accenting the words with surpressed sadness and a bit of curiosity.  
  
I haven't been kissed yet, Syaoran muttered, blushing in shame.  
  
Sakura said, her eyes widening slightly. She suddenly felt as though she should apologize, but she held her guilt in, knowing that it would most likely only make Syaoran feel worse.  
  
I know what you're going to say, Syaoran whispered bitterly. Don't worry, you'll find that special _someone _soon.  
  
Sakura whispered. She stopped walking backwards, her steps slowing to a halt, and looked deeply into him, using his amber eyes as gateways.  
  
Syaoran stopped as well, his eyes locking with hers. She was strangely beautiful then, her eyes wide and empty of their usually upbeat cheerfulness. He wanted her to be happy, he realized, but he wanted to see her like this too. He wanted to see the core of her, the deepest part of her.  
  
I was going to say, Sakura said, her voice quiet and hollow, That you might be ..  
  
Might be what, Syaoran asked, spellbound by her terrible, morose beauty.  
  
Might be lucky, she finished, sad emerald eyes meeting his as she began to cry.  
  
===================================  
  
  
Love isn't so easy, is it, little girl?, Meiling mused, following the pair at a distance. Her magic was the only thing that allowed her to hear them, their words echoing unnaturally in her mind rather than in her ears.  
  
They made a mistake sending her here, she thought idly, twisting a strand of sable hair around a long, pale finger. She's too new. She's still too human, too fresh from being alive ...   
  
... but all the easier for me, her mind continued. Humans are weak and pathetic, victims of their own hearts. Their emotions command their minds, and in that aspect I have the upper hand. Sakura is too busy dealing with her own shattered heart to heal Syaoran's. Heh heh, yes ... he'll be ours soon enough ...  
  
Her eyelids lowered halfway as her smirk at this thought was born, though it faded away just as quickly. Something about mocking Sakura's humanity had reminded her.  
  
Had she ... hadn't she been a human once?  
A human girl?   
  
She looked down at herself, her eyes traveling over her pale skin and pleasant, perfect curves. Her blood had been running cold for years, and it had been seemingly forever since she had felt warmth in her skin, a blush in her face, lust between her legs. Everything human about her had faded into time, her humanity now lost dust.  
  
The only thing left was the dull ache in her heart that told her that somehow, years ago, it had pulsed with blood and love and human pain, and that deep inside her it was dying, but was there just the same. Her heart.  
  
Had she ever loved?  
  
She clenched her teeth, suddenly feeling very eerie and uncomfortable. She flashed her ruby eyes back toward the couple, who now stood motionless in front of the crashing waves.  
  
They were weak and pathetic, nothing when compared to what she had been given. Strength, power, release.  
  
She had never been human.  
  
===================================  
  
  
I'm not lucky, Syaoran snapped bitterly, frowning. Sakura's eyes softened from selfish pain into sympathy, empathy, and she frowned as well.  
  
You're right, she whispered. It's foolish for me to say such a thing. Love is an amazing blessing, even if it can later become a curse. Love is ... always ... worth it.  
  
You always see the beauty in everything, don't you?, Syaoran continued, still bitter. You look at my life and twist it into something worthwhile, something valuable. Well, it isn't. It just fucking isn't.  
  
Never say that, Sakura warned, frowning in frustration. Life is always worth it, too. Never give it up. Life is short, it's precious! You never know when you're going to die and regret everything you didn't take advantage of, everything you didn't cherish! Don't be such a fool!  
  
I'm not a fool, Syaoran said, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Just because I don't sugarcoat my perception of life doesn't make me a fool. Pain isn't a . Pain is pain, and for me, love has always been pain. There is no value in suffering.  
  
Sakura only frowned at this, feeling desperate and frustrated and suddenly, in the mist of it all, utterly confused.  
  
I wish we didn't have to suffer, Sakura whispered. But I do believe that it's a part of being alive, and therefore it's worth something. I truly do believe that.  
  
I just don't understand, Syaoran said with barely controlled bitterness. I don't understand how you can see it that way.  
  
Because there are good things in life, beautiful things, Sakura answered. And that's all the proof I need.  
  
Syaoran scoffed. What beautiful things?! I haven't seen beauty in my life since I was a child.  
  
Oh, Syaoran, Sakura muttered. She felt a warm, wet tear roll down her cheek, felt her bottom lip tremble. She looked at him, really looked at him, and a wave of emotion overtook her, a raw drive to comfort him that she couldn't control. Helpless, she gave into it.  
  
She stepped forward and threw her arms around his neck, burying her wet face into his black t-shirt and crying, clutching at him as though he were her lifeline. She held him, crying for him, feeling his body stiffen at her sudden and irrational embrace.  
  
A few moments later, she felt hesitant arms encircle her and pull her trembling body toward his, holding her close to him. She continued to cry, but as the minutes passed and she was still held, her tears ceased.  
  
You're warm, Syaoran muttered into her ear, breathing in the scent of her hair mingled with the salty scent of her tears.  
  
I, ahh, Sakura whimpered. She tightened her hold on him, and he made a sound that was a cross between a whimper and exhalation, a release of a held-in breath.  
  
Please don't cry, Syaoran whispered shakily, his voice trembling and suddenly real, true and uninhibited. It clashed so violently with the bitter, protected Syaoran of a few minutes previous that Sakura could only widen her eyes and wonder who the tender, sad boy in her arms was.  
  
Every inch of her body, it seemed, was pressed up again his. A sea breeze blew past them, but instead of passing through them, it was forced to part around their entwined bodies.  
  
I'm not crying anymore, Sakura whispered. Syaoran's arms were warm on her back, warm and strong, and she found herself sighing contentedly into him.  
  
whispered Syaoran. Reality was slowly beginning to filter back to him, thoughts of fear at what he was doing and feeling calling out to him, but resisted them, focusing instead on how warm and fragile she felt in his arms, how steady and sweetly pleasant her embrace was, how connected and whole he felt in spite of everything ...  
  
He frowned when Sakura shifted away slowly, lifting her head away from his shoulder and pulling it back so that she could look up at him, gaze into his eyes.  
  
She looked at him then, for in him she saw everything. She saw the simple happiness she'd had with Kenji, the contented and safe way she had loved him. She saw also, however, the pain of losing him, the pain of life and of love engraved into his amber eyes. She saw everything, joy and pain and love and loss, in him, and she suddenly wanted to taste it, to taste everything he was. She wanted to care for him and take from him and keep him forever balanced, keep him perfect in his humanity.  
  
For one rushed moment, he was life and she loved him.  
  
She smiled at him, a sad smile that was full of hope. He looked at her and lost himself in that smile, in her irrational faith ... he suddenly felt as though he, too, could hope ... could open his eyes to the beautiful things she had told him he was blind to.  
  
Stop looking at me like that, Sakura whispered, staring back at him in the exact same way.   
  
As you wish, Syaoran whispered back. He lifted a hand to her cheek and caressed it gently, slowly closing his amber eyes as he leaned forward and tilted his lips toward hers.  
  
==================================================================  
  
I liked this chapter ... a lot ... heh heh.  
  
I've been gone for a long time ... the Goddess knows how long it's been since I've last updated this story. My life had become too ... complicated to write well ... it was too hard, just too painful, for a while. But now I can again.  
  
If you liked it, please review. Reviews make me smile. ^^;;;   
  
And as always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. 


	9. Two Steps Back

  
  
As you wish, Syaoran whispered back. He lifted a hand to her cheek and caressed it gently, slowly closing his amber eyes as he leaned forward and tilted his lips toward hers.  
  
Sakura felt her breath catch in her throat as her eyes widened and then immediately relaxed, instinctively closing as his fingertips tilted her face up toward his own. She made a barely audible whimpering noise as she surrendered, parting her soft lips willingly.  
  
Syaoran's lips enveloped hers, pressing gently and sweetly to her own. The kiss was chaste and slow; she could just barely taste him, just barely feel his eager shyness. It was a true first kiss for him, the spark of warm lips upon warm lips kindling a flame of tenderness that he had never known waited within him.  
  
He drew back hesitantly, looking down at her as she opened her eyes, her emerald orbs immediately focusing on him. They were deep and lost, and they sparkled with both fragile joy and melancholy. He saw her swallow and returned her stare, waiting.  
  
She said nothing. Internally he winced, worry creeping up on him.   
  
Oh fuck, he thought, I just kissed her and now she's about to slap me. Or maybe cry ... oh gods, please don't cry. I think I'd shoot myself if she cried ..  
  
Sakura stared into him, stunned at the kiss and at the fact that she had allowed it to happen in the first place. Some distant part of her mind echoed Kenji's name, but that part was hushed and far away as she began to blush, blood flooding her cheeks as she continued to feel a pair of warm phantom lips on her own.   
  
She looked into his eyes and read his fear, and knew that she had to say something, but her mind was swimming .. he was her assignment .. could she kiss her assignment? Could she love him? What of Kenji and her former life? Wait, she wasn't alive .. ahh, the kiss was so .. his first, it was his first .. was that why it felt so pure and sweet? He was anything but that, but his kiss had been so .. amazing .. and he tasted like ..  
  
she whispered, brushing the tip of her tongue against her lower lip. Vanilla and .. cinnamon ..  
  
Syaoran asked, his voice filled with worry although he had intended to mask it. What was she thinking? Not being able to know frustrated him to the point that it saddened him.  
  
That's what you taste like, Sakura said, lifting her eyes back to his. She smiled then, a coy and angelic smile.   
  
I, ahh, Syaoran stuttered, cursing mentally as his tongue tied and a blush flooded his pale cheeks. Shimatta, not now!   
  
Eloquent as hell today aren't we, Syaoran? Sweet gods, I kissed her ..  
  
Sakura said. She let the worrisome thoughts of Kenji and her assignment and the fact that she was dead slip away, because she wanted to be lost again, to not be able to think again .. was he blushing?   
  
She leaned into his chest, resting her head against his shoulder. Syaoran froze, blinking and looking down at her as his entire body stiffened in surprise. His blush deepened and, hesitantly, he wrapped his strong arms gently around her, squeezing her softly.  
  
he said, gathering his thoughts. His mind was racing; how had they managed to kiss? It felt too sudden now, too ... unplanned. One moment they had been talking about pointless crap, and the next he was giving her his first kiss ... at what point had they crossed that dangerous line, and why, and why then? He sighed, pulling her a bit closer.  
  
Sakura said, marveling at how warm his t-shirt was when it was pressed up against his chest.  
  
I have to know, Syaoran asked shakily, Why you kissed me. I wasn't expecting, ehrm .. t-this .. and .. do you lo-  
  
she muttered. Love, she knew, was on the tip of his tongue, and she didn't want to hear it. Not now, not when everything felt so simple and nice .. not when one little word could complicate everything. She needed to sort a thousand things through before she could comfort that word, and now was not the time. Just enjoy it ..  
  
Ehrm, I, Syaoran said, wanting to go on. He felt like shaking the answers of her, asking and asking her until he understood, because surely she had the answers for the muddled, doubtful contentedness he was feeling now, surely she understood why he needed so badly to understand. But he heard the tone in her voice, the warning: Say the wrong thing and this will all disappear and leave you a lone, lonely wolf once again.   
  
So instead he nodded and pulled her closer, breathing in the scent of her warm red hair. He stroked her back slowly, coaxing a relaxed sigh out of her. He felt himself relaxing also, and he even felt like smiling. He hasn't felt like smiling, truly smiling, in such a long while ..  
  
Want to go swimming?  
  
stuttered Syaoran, peeking down at the sweet-smelling bundle of red hair and soft skin in his arms. Sakura smiled sweetly, blinking her warm emerald eyes.  
  
Let's go swimming, she repeated, this time more firmly. She smiled happily up at him. It'll be fun. We're at the beach, after all; we may as well take advantage of it!  
  
Syaoran sighed internally. She had a point, naturally- people did _fun_ things while at the beach, and swimming was certainly considered a _fun _thing to do- but he found that he hated the idea just the same. How could he tell her that he'd rather not move an inch, and just hold her like this until he died?  
  
He couldn't, he admitted with a soft murmur that was something between a whimper and growl. And what was he thinking, in any case? Holding her until he died? Repeating it in his head, that sounded just a bit extreme ... although it was faintly true ...  
  
Syaoran found himself saying, though not happily. Sakura failed to notice, grinning playfully.  
  
It was a false smile, however. She didn't want to move any more than he did, but that fact scared her, and so she did. Her mind was whispering fear into her heart, filling her slowly with faint, distant memories ... ones of the last person who had held her like this ...  
  
Let's go, then, Sakura said, pulling away from him hesitantly. She clutched her hand into a fist, thus grabbing a handful of his t-shirt. She took a step back, pulling him toward her and the water.  
  
Syaoran stumbled forward clumsily, raising an eyebrow at her playful grin. As she pulled him toward the gentle waves, he found himself smiling once again, though shallowly. He felt himself beginning to have fun.  
  
Come on, now, Sakura purred, still tugging him along like a stubborn puppy on a leash. Her troubling emotions were fading, replaced unconsciously by good-natured flirting. She had always been a slightly flirtatious person, no matter where her heart truly lied.  
  
Syaoran muttered, though he was smiling back. He was sick of being pulled along like a child, and so, in one swift, strong movement, he reached his hands out and grasped Sakura's waist.   
  
She yelped in surprise as he lifted her easily off the sandy ground. He swung her up and to the side, and she landed with a cheerful shriek in his arms, throwing her arms around his neck out of fear.  
  
Think you can drag me into the water, ha, Syaoran said haughtily, holding his squirming prisoner tightly so that she could not escape.  
  
Let me go!, Sakura said, struggling. I have legs, you know! I can walk!  
  
Don't care, Syaoran said, ignoring her protests. He waded into the cool water, waves crashing against his strong, toned calves. He continued to walk into the water with Sakura yelping and protesting the entire way, until it lapped at his waist, his shorts completely submerged. Sakura arched her back when she felt water touch her bottom.  
  
Don't want your cute little ass to get wet, ehh?, Syaoran smirked evilly. He dropped her for a half a second playfully, and Sakura shrieked, her fingernails digging into his back as water splashed against her thighs.  
  
It's cold, she muttered resentfully,   
  
Oh, don't worry, he said, raising a dark eyebrow. You'll get used to it.  
  
And with that, he lifted his arms and threw Sakura, arms flailing, into the water. She landed with a loud splash, kicking and thrashing until she had successfully righted herself, at which point she turned and gave Syaoran a cold, murderous glare. A thick strand of hair was flung over her forehead, dripping wet.  
  
I hate you, she said icily, putting her hands on her submerged hips. The water was up to just under her breasts, whereas it came only up to Syaoran's waist. He smirked, walking toward her into the deeper water.  
  
Oh, and I you, he growled sarcastically, approaching her. Sakura narrowed her eyes, staring him down.  
  
she whispered, and then, with a pathetic yelp for a battle cry, jumped Syaoran in a furious attempt to dunk him into the water, his hair still annoying dry.  
  
As she jumped into him, however, he barely swayed an inch. Instead of laughing above a soaking, pissed-off brunette, she found herself eye-to-eye with a dry, calm and smirking one. He leaned forward half an inch and pressed the tip of his nose to hers.  
  
Nice try, he whispered. Sakura narrowed her eyes, her arms now swung around his neck. I have to admit, I wasn't expecting you to throw yourself at me so soon ...  
  
Don't be so damn arrogant, she warned, though she smirked as well. This was a game, and the two of them both knew it. How dangerous it was, however, eluded them.  
  
Don't be so hard to get, he whispered back, tilting his head to the side and moving it swiftly, his warm lips brushing against her cheek. He stopped at her ear, smirking as he brought his hands to her waist once again.  
  
Just don't pretend anymore, he murmured in response to her stunned silence, his breath warm in her ear. Sakura nearly died when the tip of his hot, moist tongue licked her earlobe playfully, earning a sharp gasp.  
  
Then, as quickly as it had happened, she snapped out of it. She jerked her head back, looking into Syaoran's eyes with a frown.  
  
His face fell when he looked into those emerald orbs. They were filled with fear and worry, and instantly Syaoran was overcome with guilt and regret. He'd gone too far, he realized, cursing mentally. He just had to push his fucking luck, didn't he?  
  
he muttered in shame, turning his eyes from hers, unable to bear looking into them. Sakura whimpered, hating his reaction. She hadn't meant to hurt him, she just .. wasn't ready for that kind of intensity.  
  
She sighed, leaning forward and giving Syaoran a quick yet firm kiss on the cheek. She then leaned into his chest once again, though this time it was apologetically.  
  
Syaoran fought back the urge to smile at this gesture. He wasn't really cheered by it that much, though it did help. He was moreso disappointed, and angry .. with himself. He shouldn't have done that. He had pushed her too far.  
  
Don't worry about it, said Sakura softly, as she felt Syaoran's arms slowly and cautiously encircle her. I'm not ... I ... I got scared.  
  
I know what you mean, Syaoran whispered back. An awkward sort of silence fell between the two.  
  
A few moment later, Syaoran began to laugh, first quietly and sarcastically, then louder and louder. Sakura raised an eyebrow, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable.  
  
What's so funny?, she asked, drawing back to look him in the eye.  
  
Syaoran ceased his laughter, looking down into her confused emerald eyes. His lips slowly faded into a thin line, and his tightened his hold on her, hugging her as he brought her back to his chest.  
  
Sakura could feel his chest heave as he steadied his breaths.  
  
It's just that, Syaoran said, chuckling sadly for a moment, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing.  
  
said Sakura, burying her face into his warm, wet neck. She tightened her hold around his neck, hugging him back gently. I know exactly how you feel.  
  
===================================  
  
Meiling raised a dark eyebrow in annoyance, eying the embracing couple. She pursed her lips into a tight frown, sighing. The foolish children ... they had no idea how much they were about to hurt themselves, did they?  
  
Ahh, love, she pondered, the curse of humanity. It was pity she had to separate them so soon ... she would have loved to watch all of this fall apart on its own.  
  
Her long, straight black locks billowed elegantly in the wind like a sable silk flag. Her long, pale fingers held it back from her face as she sighed. When it came to love, causing havoc was all too easy.  
  
She focused her scarlet eyes on the couple, narrowing them at the speck of bright, shimmering red hair.  
  
_Parched be thy throat, thy voice hoarse, _she whispered in a low, deep voice. _Enemies of nature, obey my bitter discourse.  
  
_Nothing happened. The sea remained calm and flat, the sun still shown just as bright, though a certain invisible darkness had fallen over the stretch of beach upon which Meiling stood.  
  
She licked her lips idly, waiting.  
  
===================================  
  
A moment later, in the water, Sakura opened her lips to speak. She about to explain to Syaoran her reasons for pulling away from him when suddenly, what felt like dusty fire spread up her throat. She coughed, her eyes widening.  
  
Syaoran questioned, looking at her in concern. She lifted her hand and grasped her neck, coughing hoarsely once again.  
  
I .., she began, but interrupted herself with a throaty cough. She felt as though she had swallowed a handful of cotton, cotton drenched in tabasco sauce. She gasped for breath, tears burning in her eyes.  
  
Are you alright? Syaoran asked urgently, now worried. Sakura nodded her head clumsily, forcing her hand to her side.  
  
I'm fine, she whispered, her voice raspy and faint. I just need a drink of water.  
  
There's water all around her, Syaoran said, dipping his hand into the gently flowing ocean.  
  
Salt water, Sakura gasped, trying to swallow despite finding it horribly painful, is bad .. for .. you ..  
  
I'll come with you, then, Syaoran insisted, moving a few inches toward shore. He stopped when he saw Sakura shaking her head wildly.  
  
No, no, she pleaded hoarsely, You'll be cold .. in the .. wind .. stay ..  
  
I don't care, he stated simply, drawing nearer to her. I'm coming with you ..  
  
Sakura repeated, Stay. I'll be right back, I .. swear.  
  
She smiled forcefully at Syaoran, placing her palm down on his chest in a gesture that was also strangely calming. Syaoran felt his stomach twist, feeling unsure, but he nodded, not wanting to push things again.  
  
he said hesitantly. I'll wait here.  
  
Sakura nodded and dove into the water, swimming steadily toward store. Syaoran watched her go with a sad, suspicious smile.   
  
Had she maybe just wanted to get away from him .. ?  
  
==================================  
  
Stupid girl, Meiling whispered to the wind, smirking. Courtesy will be your downfall. Mmm .. you should not have left him alone.  
  
She shook her head in bitter amusement as Sakura swam toward shore, reaching it and walking hurriedly to a refreshment stand in the distance, clutching her surely burning throat.  
  
And now for you, Meiling continued, turning her crimson gaze on Syaoran, who was standing awkwardly in the water, a melancholy frown staining his otherwise attractive features.  
  
Ahh, what a pity, she mused to herself sarcastically. Did your precious lover abandon you to be alone once again .. ?  
  
Her smirk deepened as she glared at Syaoran, her eyes cold and conniving.  
  
So sorry, she whispered bitterly, but I cannot risk being .. _punished_ ..  
  
She shuttered at the mere thought, and then, her red eyes glowing faintly, she muttered her dark spell.  
  
_Creature of the sea, hear your master's plea ..  
  
===================================  
  
_Syaoran paced hesitantly in the water, half-walking and half-swimming, not sure what to do as he waited. His mind felt like a sadness-filled sponge being wrong over and over again; had she left because of him, needing an excuse to be rid of him for a few minutes?  
  
He couldn't convince himself that she hadn't, he realized with a deep frown. Needing a drink so suddenly and violently ... she had to have been pretending ...  
  
He sighed deeply, cursing himself. He had pushed her too far ... he had pushed everything too far. It had started with the kiss ... yes, it had ... that kiss .. had come too quickly .. and pushing for more afterward was just begging to be hurt. His heart tightened ... he had earned rejected once again .. why couldn't he have just been patient, and waited?  
  
She had, however, kissed him back .. and the way she had held him afterwards had seemed so genuine .. he pursed his lips in a half-smile, remembering how warm and fragile she had felt in his strong arms. He prayed that he had only pushed her after the kiss, he hoped with everything he was that the kiss had been meant to be ...  
  
He looked toward shore, wondering where Sakura was when, in an instant, he felt something large brush against his leg. He gasped, choking as white-hot pain suddenly shot up it, causing him to jolt and spasm in the water. He screamed silently, scrambling away from the spot.  
  
J-Jellyf-fish .. ,' he realized, his mind a blur of pain. He swam limply toward shore, his right leg only dead weight clumsily holding him back.  
  
He finally reached the shore, pulling himself up onto the dry sand slowly, heaving long, pain-filled gasps. His leg ached and burned, even the slightest of jarrings sending spams of pain up into his thigh.  
  
He laid down on the sand weakly, closing his eyes as he panted. Damn j-jellyfish, his mind muttered numbly ..  
  
He laid there for what seemed like an eternity until, finally, he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder.  
  
His eyes fluttered openly hesitantly, and he groaned, pain still coursing through his leg.  
  
he mumbled as his blurred vision came into focus. They suddenly widened in surprise; instead of wide, concerned emerald eyes surrounded by waves of red hair, he found himself looking up into scarlet orbs made brighter by their contrast with long, silky curtains of black hair that surrounded a pale, delicate face. The girl, who looked strangely familiar, was wearing a deep frown.  
  
Oh, Syaoran, she said gently, her voice dripping with concern and worry, What's happened to you?  
  
================================================================  
  
Oi, one step forward, three steps back, ne? I can't tell you what's going to happen, obviously, but I can tell you that this is only the tip of the iceberg as far as Meiling's plans to keep Sakura and Syaoran apart.  
  
And obviously, Sakura will counter her actions .. how, you wonder? You must continue to read to find out! =D I have even more tricky plot twists to put into action, though, so don't think that's all ... ahh ... this story is so much fun for me.  
  
Survey question! Does anyone have sympathy for Meiling? I'm not sure if I should condemn her to a depressing end or not ...  
  
Also ... if you want me to email you when I update, then please leave your email now. I'm going to make a mailing-list type thingy, because I know that five or maybe even ten people have requested that, and I want to get organized.  
  
I think that's all! Once again, **thank you for reading!** You are loved! Also, **extra special thank yous to everyone who reviewed, because you rock my world! I love you all!** So keep it up with the wonderful reviews and I'll keep doing my best to update and continue this. Hurray-hurrah. =D


	10. Deception

  
  
  
  
Oh, Syaoran, Meiling said gently, her voice dripping with concern and worry, What's happened to you?  
  
The boy beneath her blinked several times, groaning as his body contorted slightly, his injured leg burning with pain. The girl kneeling over him had straight curtains of silky sable hair and a milky complexion, her elegant face overcome with sadness and worry. Her scarlet eyes were wide and strangely empty. She looked so .. familiar ..  
  
he said hesitantly, staring at her in confusion. He knew her face from school; she was a girl who was always surrounded by a crowd, a crowd that often jeered at him as he passed them by. Why the hell would _she _be here and talking to him?  
  
That's right, she said gently, pushing a glittering strand of jet black away from her concerned face. What's happened to your leg? It looks horrible!  
  
Syaoran merely stared at her in shock- she had never been this sweet to _him_- as she surveyed his leg. She gasped loudly when she saw that it was covered in swelling red and purple boils.  
  
It looks like a jellyfish sting!, she said, clasping a hand over her mouth.  
  
Yeah, it is, he said lamely, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable. It hurts like a bitch, too.  
  
At this he squirmed and winced, realizing that under no circumstances was he able to stand alone, let alone walk or drive his motorcycle home.  
  
Oh, dear, said Meiling as he groaned. He froze for a moment, thinking that he had heard a bit of sarcasm in her voice, but then let it go. She wasn't that evil, even if she had been, at least within the walls of his school, nothing more than a stuck-up bitch to him.  
  
He pursed his lips at this; why was she being so kind to him, anyway? Was it the fact that he was now injured, while at school he was a healthy target? Or maybe she was really a nice girl once free from school and her clique of friends ..  
  
His mind settled on this answer as he stared at her, the ties of her black bikini blowing in the wind.  
  
she said finally, turning to him with a smile for a brief moment. She knelt down beside him, reaching a warm arm around his shoulders and helping him to his feet.  
  
He bit his tongue accidentally as his teeth gritted with the pain of standing; blood flooded his dry, tense mouth. Meiling was supporting his left side as they stood, unusually strong for a thin, pale girl.  
  
Let's get you to the parking lot, then, she said rather cheerfully, stepping forward. Syaoran moved to walk with her, then froze in his place.  
  
I can't leave, he said aloud, furrowing his chestnut brows. He looked franticly around the beach, spotting only a few random strangers. I came here with Sakura. We need to find her first, she's ... I'm her ride.  
  
Meiling repeated innocently, pausing. Her pale lips fell into a frown. You came here with her? Oh .. dear.  
  
Syaoran said, turning to look down at Meiling. She blinked her crimson eyes slowly, looking as though she were tragically sad over something.  
  
Is she that girl with long, red hair, she asked sadly, and green eyes? Thin, not so tall .. new at our school?  
  
Syaoran said, elongating the word in confusion. That's her. Now, let's start looking for her and then we can-  
  
Meiling said, her frowning deepening. We .. we can't, because she's gone.  
  
Syaoran repeated, flinching in shock. What do you mean she's _gone_?  
  
She's no longer here, Meiling said, sighing and lowering her eyes. I watched her leave the beach with these two strange boys .. very handsome .. tall, tan .. blonde .. they were all over her-  
  
That's impossible, Syaoran said, his voice angry and tense. She wouldn't do that. We came here together, we ... it was her idea! ..  
  
I'm so sorry, Meiling said tearfully, But I saw her go myself! She was laughing, and she looked like she was .. having so much fun .. I had no idea she'd come here with you, or else I would have stopped her and talked some sense into her!  
  
Syaoran said nothing. Inside, a morose part of himself was mourning .. he _had_ pushed her too far .. so far she'd felt she'd had to run away from him ... but a larger part of him was seething with anger, and the familiar bitterness he had mastered when dealing with those at school who had so often ridiculed and abandoned him.  
  
In that case, he growled, Let's just get the hell out of here.  
  
I think that's best, said Meiling quietly, stepping forward and leading him toward the parking lot. He never saw her secret, twisted smile.  
  
They walked in silence toward the parking lot, Syaoran's mind seething with anger and his heart aching with fresh rejection, his fists clenched so tightly that they were beginning to bleed, until he abruptly stopped.  
  
he said suddenly. I came here on my motorcycle .. there's no fucking way I'm going to be able to drive myself home ..  
  
Meiling repeated eagerly, turning to him with a wide smile. Oh, in that case .. let _me _drive you home!  
  
Right, sure, Syaoran said quickly, not really caring as they walked slowly and painfully back to the parking lot. His mind was on Sakura and Sakura alone.  
  
She kissed me, he thought desperately, remembering their sweet, slow embrace. It felt so real, so .. perfect. For a second, I felt like I was .. connected to her somehow, like we were ..  
  
His lips began to shake, whether in anger or sadness he could not tell.  
  
Regardless, he thought shakily, how could she do this .. leave me here with no warning, no goddamn explanation .. go off with some pair of horny assholes .. surely I can't have deserved ..   
  
Or maybe I do ..  
  
He swallowed heavily, wiping his eyes with his free forearm.  
  
I knew it was too fucking good to be true.  
  
===============================================  
  
  
The alarm rang steadily on, its sound pulsing in the early morning sunlight. The lump until the bundle of twist blankets and sheets stirred suddenly, then groaned loudly. A hand shot out and slapped the alarm clock hard- silence fell.  
  
The bundle grew still once again.  
  
Sakura was curled up on her side until a pile of blankets, sheets and pillows, her knees tucked just under breasts. Her emerald eyes were dark and wide, empty except for the pain swirling within them. She stared out into the darkness of her little cave, her lips and hands trembling. She could still feel the tears dried upon her face, feel their tightness on her cheeks ... her eyes stung, and she knew they were bloodshot. She'd only managed a few hours of sleep.  
  
She'd sobbed for hours, refusing to eat, refusing to rest, refusing to acknowledge anything other than her own despair. He'd left her there, stranded. She'd hurried back to the water, clutching two cold, wet soda bottles, and found it empty except for the waves. She'd searched everywhere, not finding him ... she even feared, terrified, that he had drowned, until she finally searched the parking lot and found his black motorcycle gone.  
  
He'd simply left her there.  
  
She began to cry again as she thought over and over what could have happened. Of course, she'd been rude in suddenly leaving to get a drink, but her throat had been on fire .. he seemed hurt after she'd pushed him away, but that .. that was no reason to just abandon her without explanation. It was no reason to just leave her behind.  
  
Sakura whimpered and, crawling limply out of bed, sulked to the closet and began to slowly pull on her uniform.  
  
She would talk to him about it today, she thought numbly.  
  
=========================================  
  
  
Sakura walked automatically down the hall, heading for her locker. Homeroom was not for another ten minutes; the hall was still loud and filled with people, all talking and laughing, all having fun.  
  
She rubbed her bloodshot eyes, hoping not to meet Syaoran surrounded by such a crowd. She laughed to herself; if only she could be laughing with them ..  
  
And then, he gave me a ride on his motorcycle!, a sharp, familiar voice claimed loudly.  
  
A chorus of s sounded from the group of girls surrounding the speaker. She tossed her long, shiny black hair, continuing.  
  
You should have seen his house, she said haughtily, her crimson eyes flashing. It was huge! You'd never know from the clothes he wears that he's so loaded ..  
  
Sakura had stopped in mid-step, turning now to eavesdrop on the conversation. People passed around her in the hall as she stood still, transfixed.  
  
said one faceless girl, Imagine the gifts he could give you!  
  
I can't believe this is Syaoran we're talking about, said another, giggling. He's so .. strange and .. well, scary, you know .. violent ..  
  
He's just a loner, purred Meiling, tossing her hair once again. He may be like that here, but when you get him alone, he's so _romantic ...  
  
_Sakura choked, unable to bear hearing anymore. She nearly sprinted to her homeroom, running inside and collapsing hard into her desk as tears began to pour down her already pale, exhausted face.  
  
She understood now where Syaoran had gone ..  
  
She choked back a sob, unable to believe what she had just heard. How could he have just left her, just left her alone so he could leave with that .. that .. that cruel ..  
  
Sakura sighed painfully as she struggled to hold back her tears. She would talk to him later ... she had to ..   
  
She rubbed her wet, bloodshot eyes with her sleeve, praying it was all some elaborate lie.  
  
============================================  
  
Her chance came at lunchtime. Sunlight was streaming down upon the large crowd of students in the school courtyard, some standing, some lounging on the grass, but most crowding the long, wooden picnic tables. Sakura swallowed hard, her eyes focused on her goal as she stepped out into the light.  
  
Syaoran was sitting, as usual, half-hidden beneath a tree. He was not eating; rather, he was reading a book whose title Sakura could not make out from her distance, but she which she noticed was boldly red and black. His face was empty and withdrawn, his serious expression set; he looked perfectly normal, at least, normal as far as his own standards.  
  
Sakura walked toward him hesitantly, her whole body trembling slightly with nervousness.  
  
Please, she silently prayed, please .. let this all be some kind of elaborate misunderstanding ..  
  
Syaoran did not notice her presence until she had knelt in front of him on the overgrown grass, her lips quivering and her eyes wide and reddened. He paused for a moment, his lips a thin line, then loudly snapped his book shut.  
  
He looked up at her, his amber eyes cold and empty.  
  
Well, hello, he said icily. How fucking nice to see you.  
  
Sakura blinked, her fear fading into confusion. Why was he so furious with her, what had she .. ?  
  
she said shakily. What's .. what's wrong?  
  
What's wrong, he repeated tensely, glaring at her. He appeared to ponder his answer for a moment, then narrowed his eyes coldly.  
  
What's wrong is that you have the nerve to come over here and talk to me after what you did.  
  
Sakura frowned, her heart sinking as her mind became more and more confused.  
  
I don't know what you're talking about, she said numbly. What exactly did I do to you?  
  
Don't play innocent with me, Syaoran said murderously. It's disgusting.  
  
Tell me what I did, Sakura said, her once timid voice now strong with anger and coldness.   
  
His amber eyes were flaming, dark and dangerous, as he stared into hers. He narrowed them further, then, his voice slow but enraged, he spoke.  
  
You left me there. You drag me to the fucking beach and then you leave me there .. you go off with some pretty tan assholes with no explanation, you don't even bother to tell me why you ..  
  
Wait, what?!, Sakura said, shocked and now furious herself. How could he believe something like that?!  
  
Don't try to tell me you didn't!, Syaoran exploded, leaning forward to stab his glare into her eyes. Meiling saw you leave with them! You were even laughing, you cruel-hearted, manipulative little ..  
  
she cried, insulted. You left with _her_, you gave her a ride on your goddamn motorcycle and now she's bragging to the entire school about it .. you ... you left _me_ behind, not me!  
  
You're the one who left me, Syaoran hissed. I left because you were already gone. I was stung by a jellyfish, she found me and gave me a ride home because I couldn't drive my bike .. she gave herself and me a ride on it .. she helped me and _you weren't there_!  
  
You were .. stung?, Sakura said, momentarily stunned from her anger. Are you .. are you alright?  
  
Oh, I'm just fucking fine, Syaoran said, his dark, flaming amber eyes burning with suppressed fury. I can't believe you would just leave, you lying ..  
  
Sakura said desperately, blinking her tearstained eyes. You have to believe me ... I didn't leave. I walked around everywhere looking for you, I was so scared, I .. I thought you had drowned until I saw that your bike was gone, and then I knew you'd left me behind, and I ... I swear I looked, I swear I didn't leave with anyone other than myself! I couldn't find you, you'd already left!  
  
Tears began to pour down her face, and at this, Syaoran's eyes seemed to calm and soften. His gaze froze on her face, and for a moment, he believed her.  
  
But why would Meiling make up a story like that? It made no sense ..  
  
You're lying, he said coldly, Just to cover your own dirty tracks ..  
  
Sakura choked, feeling overwhelmed and incapable of speech. He wasn't hearing a word of her explanation, he was ... blindly following the lie he had been fed by that .. why didn't he trust her?  
  
I had to find a payphone to call for a cab home, she said hoarsely, her voice cracking. I was exhausted. I'd looked everywhere for you for over two hours, I .. I didn't give up until I saw that your bike was gone. I really didn't believe that you had just left me there .. I would never do that to you, I .. I swear I wouldn't .. you should know that I wouldn't ..  
  
Why would Meiling lie to me?, Syaoran said tensely, but his voice was softer now, quieter and lacking in fury.  
  
I can't believe you trust her over me, Sakura said shakily, her voice rising as she thought of what Meiling must have done. I can't believe you'd trust in her after ... she doesn't care about you at all! She told me the first day I was here what a disturbed, violent freak you are!  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened in shock, and Sakura knew she'd hit a deep nerve ..  
  
Is that what you think of me?, he said slowly, his voice cold and angry once more. Is that what you've always thought of me?!  
  
No, Syaoran, I, Sakura struggled, but Syaoran only glared at her, cutting her off in his anger.  
  
Just shut up!, he said furiously, JUST SHUT UP! You're just like everyone else, I should have known that there was NO ONE out there who could understand me, who could lo ... just SHUT UP! YOU'VE BEEN LYING THIS ENTIRE TIME, YOU'VE BEEN-  
  
Sakura said desperately, tears pouring down her cheeks, It's the truth! It's true what I've been telling you, I don't think you're a freak, I think you're gentle inside and I .. I .. !  
  
And at this she threw herself into Syaoran's chest, crying, clutching at his black t-shirt in desperation. She felt his body stiffen immediately, felt his chest heave ..  
  
And then, a moment later, she felt a pair of strong hands on her shoulders, pushing her roughly away. She fell back onto the grass, crying out in surprise and brief pain.  
  
Syaoran, I-  
  
DON'T TOUCH ME!, Syaoran screamed, turning from her and clutching at his face with his hands, tears dripping from his closed eyes. Just get away, you .. you ... you lying WHORE!  
  
Sakura flinched. He was still following that absurd lie of Meiling's, he still believed that she ... that she would just .. he had no faith in her whatsoever.  
  
She realized, with a chill that ran down her spine like black ice, that there was no love between them. No love at all, if this was as highly as he thought of her.  
  
She stood numbly and clumsily, and then, her legs shaking and tears still pouring down her pain-stricken face, she ran.  
  
  
  
================================================================  
  
Well, that was a bit of an explosive chapter. I actually didn't intend for the fight to be so intense, that's just ... the way it worked out as I was writing, I suppose.  
  
If you think Syaoran's reaction was blind, heartless and dramatic, then you're right. What you have to remember, though, is that Syaoran has been abused for years. He's taught himself to expect rejection and to not trust others, to push them away ... thus his overreaction ...  
  
If you're worried about this story becoming dark and twisted and filled with page after page of endless angst, don't. There will be love in the next chapter ... there is always love. Love is what this whole story is about, anyway!  
  
Well, in any case, I suppose that's all. Once again, **thank you for all the lovely reviews! **They truly, truly do brighten up my days. **Please review** if you have any comments or suggestions, I always appreciate them! Much love, Anthea. ^^


	11. Dark Balance

  
  
_Tatshua .. T-Tatshua ..  
  
Tatshua .. no .. n-no ..!  
  
My l-love, the girl whispered, panting as she reached his body, sprawled on the bloody bedroom floor. Heavy tears poured from her terror-filled eyes as she took his bloody arm into her hand, searching franticly for a pulse that had not been there for hours.  
  
N-No .. no .. please, she cried, kneeling into one of the two puddles of fresh blood, each under one of the boy's wrists. Her choked sobs filled the dark room as she screamed and cried his name, holding his cold body in her shaking arms.  
  
she choked, cradling his head in her pale hands, Tatshua .. w-why .. tell me why ..  
  
Blood began to stain her delicate silk kimono, stiffing it as it dried into a morbid black crust. The girl cried and screamed long into the night, never quieting, never leaving the boy's side.  
  
She froze when she heard the bedroom door creak open, letting some shadowy light into the cursed room. She slowly turned her head, still cradling his. She gasped at the dark shadow that loomed there, covered from head to foot in long, black robes. He had no face, only a dark voice.  
  
He is dead, the voice stated simply. Gone. Your tears do nothing for him.  
  
Leave me be, the girl hissed, though her voice was trembling in fear. Go .. leave us alone ..  
  
I can bring him back, the voice said hauntingly.  
  
You ... you can?, the girl whispered, her hands still tangled in her lover's hair.  
  
the voice said. You would do anything for him, wouldn't you, girl?  
  
the girl said, trembling as fresh tears poured down her face.  
  
the voice stated again, not questioning himself.  
  
the girl affirmed, pulling his body closer to her stomach.  
  
We will make a trade, the voice of the shadow said, still looming in the doorway. Your life ... for his.  
  
The girl's eyes widened in fear as the bloody knife that had been laying abandoned on the floor near the boy suddenly began to levitate, moving slowly toward her.  
  
Take it, the voice taunted. Join me, serve me, and I will give him back his life.  
  
the girl whispered under her breath, shaking. She slowly untangled her hands from the boy's hair and lifted them, reaching her hand out toward the knife that was slowly drifting toward her, blood dripping off it onto the floor.  
  
the voice said quietly. Yes ... yes ..  
  
_================================================================  
  
  
You're such a fool, Syaoran,' Sakura thought numbly, pressing both of her hands against the warm, rough brick. You just can't see through your own pain ... not even for the truth, you refuse to open your eyes ...'  
  
she whispered, resting her forehead too on the hard school wall.   
  
I just can't believe you'd trust her over me. I've been nothing but kind to you from the beginning, but she ... she's been laughing at you for years ... I hate her so much ... for what she's done to you ... and for what she's doing now ... but why ... why ...'  
  
Why now suddenly be kind to Syaoran? What is she playing at, setting me up to look as though I want to hurt him? Maybe ... maybe she wants him for herself ... but, no ... that doesn't make sense, she hated him before ...'  
  
Sakura whispered, Why?! I don't understand this ...  
  
It's simpler than you think, really.  
  
Sakura's eyes shot open as she heard the voice. She gasped, spinning around to pin her back against the wall.  
  
he said gently, running a transparent hand through his silky blue hair, It's just me. Eriol.  
  
Sakura winced, panting. You scared me.  
  
Eriol laughed gently, smiling at her with kind eyes. His body shimmered in the natural sunlight like a white shadow, transparent and thin in the open air.  
  
How can you be here?, Sakura gasped, looking at him. You don't have a body, you're dead, you're ...  
  
Only my old body is dead, Sakura, Eriol said serenely, unmoved by her fear. I had to come here. There is something that you ... should know.  
  
What if someone sees you?!, she whimpered, looking around frantically. Students still crowded the picnic tables yards away, chatting happily, oblivious.  
  
Only you can see or hear me, Eriol answered simply. Sakura. I haven't much time. Ahh ... we should have never sent a beginner on this assignment ...  
  
she stuttered, swallowing the lump in her throat. What is it? Eriol, you're ... scaring me ... oh! Is it something about Syaoran? Do you know how to get through to him? He won't trust me, he-  
  
He is protecting himself, Eriol said, his glimmering hair blowing in the wind. From the one person he is weak to, the one person who could most easily hurt him because they ... have his heart.  
  
Sakura said softly. He ... he cares for me?  
  
You know that he does, Eriol said, his smile slowly fading. I am sorry, but I cannot tell you how to reach him. That is for you to find out. That is your assignment- to open his heart to the love that will save him. But please, Sakura. There is something you must know. Let me speak.  
  
The firm tone in his voice silenced any further questions Sakura had. She nodded timidly.  
  
Thank you, Eriol sighed. There is another angel here, on assignment.  
  
Sakura yelped. Really?! Why didn't you tell me that I had a partner? Oh, Eriol, I need all the help I can-  
  
She is not on our side, the blue-haired angel spoke ominously, bowing his head slightly. She is not one of us. She is dark. She is ... fallen.  
  
Sakura whispered. Do you mean ... she works with the Devil?  
  
There is no Devil, Satan, whatever you might call it, as some believe, Eriol explained grimly. If you sin on Earth, you do not go to him. Rather, you are chosen by him to join his ranks. He tempts lost souls ... in the worst ways.  
  
I don't understand, Sakura whispered, frowning. Why doesn't Heaven just ...  
  
In the Universe, everything must balance, Eriol continued, his eyes darkening. Where there is light, there is also darkness. While we exist, so does our compliment: evil.  
  
I .. I see, Sakura said, her voice trembling. So there is an .. evil .. angel .. here?  
  
You could say that, yes, Eriol affirmed without emotion.  
  
Sakura asked, tears swelling in her emerald eyes. What does she want? What does she want with ... with Syaoran?  
  
The opposite of what we want, Eriol said calmly. To see him die by his own hand, so that in death, he could be ... chosen.  
  
Sakura cried, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks. NO! I won't let that happen! I won't let Syaoran die! Never! I ...  
  
I know, Eriol said, narrowing his eyes. I have confidence in you. Just know that you are being opposed. Someone here is working against your efforts. I believe you know already who she is.  
  
Sakura questioned. A girl .. ahh ... ahh.   
  
She narrowed her eyes as well, clenching her hand into a fist.   
  
I know, she whispered angrily.  
  
Be wary of her, Eriol warned. Her heart has been blackened and deceived. She will stop at nothing to see you fail at your mission.  
  
Don't worry, Sakura said. I won't lose to her.  
  
Remember, Sakura, Eriol said darkly, This is not a game. In just a few days, Syaoran will either live or die. His life is at stake.  
  
I know, Sakura whispered. I know. I won't let anything happen to him, because I .. I ..  
  
I must leave you now, Eriol said suddenly. Take care, young Sakura.  
  
Sakura cried, lifting her eyes suddenly, Wait, don't go! I need your-  
  
Eriol said simply, vanishing.  
  
Sakura felt her fist loosening as she stared out into the empty air, tears still burning at her eyes.  
  
I won't let anything happen to you, Syaoran, she whispered quietly. I promise you that ...  
  
I won't let anything happen to you, _darling_, a sharp voice mocked, whispering into her ear. I promise you, I'll save you from _yourself, _my _love ...  
  
_Sakura froze, her emerald eyes widening.  
  
It's you, she whispered, not turning her head to look.  
  
Yes, it's me, Meiling whispered back, her scarlet eyes flashing. I heard the entire thing ... yes ... so now you finally know about me.  
  
I thought no one could see Eri-  
  
Only the dead can see the dead, Meiling hissed, stepping from Sakura's side to the her front, just inches away from her face. I was wondering when you would figure it out.  
  
You lied to him, Sakura whispered, staring into her ruby eyes.  
  
Of course I lied, Meiling said simply, licking her lips. And he's so gullible, too. The only thing he trusts in is the fact that everything will fall apart. It was all too easy to make him think you were just a whore that was playing with him ... he's so ... _weak_ ...  
  
Don't talk about him like that, Sakura snapped, narrowing her eyes.  
  
Oh, I forgot, Meiling mocked, You love him, don't you? You get so personal with your assignments ... you shouldn't, really ... you're an angel now, you'll have so many. You won't even remember him in a few hundred years. You're so fresh from life, mmm ... still so _human_ in spirit ...  
  
I won't forget him, Sakura said softly, her eyes dangerous.  
  
So new, Meiling continued, smirking as she reached up her hand and grabbed Sakura's chin, sinking sharp fingernails into skin. Sakura winced, struggling to shake herself free.  
  
Look at me, Meiling commanded, holding Sakura's jaw firmly in place. You really think that you can defeat me in this, don't you? You, barely dead and yet so sure of yourself? How many lives have you saved, angel? How many? Tell me!  
  
Sakura whispered, crying out as Meiling's nails dug in further.  
  
Meiling purred. And how many have I lost, you might wonder? Hundreds, oh, hundreds. I've been dead for so long that just being in this disgusting human shell sickens me. You are no match for me.  
  
I'll never let you-   
  
Now be a good girl and hold still, Meiling hissed, bowing her head to Sakura's neck. She parted her lips slowly, smiling as Sakura cried out with pain when her teeth sunk into her throat.  
  
She pulled away smirking, licking her pale lips.  
  
W-Why did y-you, Sakura stuttered as Meiling released her chin.  
  
See? Just a little bruise, she purred, running her pale, cold fingers over the pulsing circle of purple and black, the mark of her teeth red and shining with saliva. Syaoran will ... surely ... never even noticed. Oh, Sakura, you naughty little girl ...  
  
Ahh ... ahh, Sakura panted, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
Tsk tsk, Meiling purred. You're so helpless, angel ... they should have never sent a new one to go against me.  
  
Sakura panted, groping at her neck. When she opened her eyes, Meiling had vanished.  
  
================================================================  
  
That was more of a plot-setting-up chapter than anything, but mmm, I guess I liked it. The next chapter is when Sakura actually confronts Syaoran. Will he trust her, and how will Sakura get him to open his heart and listen to her? I don't know yet ... heh. ^_^  
  
The tempting lost souls bit is going to be very important near the end of the story ...I have it all planned out, and I can't wait. Hehe. Anyways, the traditional end of the chapter message:  
  
**Thank you very much for reading, minna-chan**, and **thank you for the lovely reviews**! We're at over 200 now! Yatta! =D You're all so nice to me ... uhm, as usual, **please review** if you have any comments or questions or suggestions! Thank you muchly!  
  
Oh, and yes ... **BLESSED YULE **to everyone! ^_^ I hope you all get good presents!


End file.
